Carnal Moon
by SailorPerfect
Summary: He was immortal, mighty ruler of the mountains and forests, with the ability to change from man to wolf at will. She was a beautiful, innocent girl. In her he would find his salvation, and battle the demon who had waited centuries to take what belonged to
1. Chapter 1: Ruler of the Night

**Author's Note:** So here's the first chapter. If you liked the teaser, then you'll definitely like this first chapter. Also, in this fic everything takes place on Earth, nowhere else. So just remember that so I don't have to keep putting 'The Planet Earth' or anything. I got a bit of inspiration for this from Christine Feehan's 'Fantasy.' If you haven't read it, I recommend it. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys it and please read and leave me a review. Thanks!

Edited By Emily 1.08.03 

**Carnal Moon**

By: SailorPerfect 

Chapter 1: Ruler of the Night

This was where he reigned.

The forest was dark, a pitch black that no human eye would be able to see through. But with his enhanced eyesight and sense of smell, he could run through the thick of the forest at a great speed, alone as he usually was. The air, the rush of wind that hit him in the face, was freedom in itself, giving him peace for a single moment.

He came to the top of a cliff, a huge, powerful black wolf, halted and scanned the forest below, smelling others of his kind nearby. His pack. They were playing, frolicking with one another, and others were resting. The time of the year had come yet again for him to choose a female of the pack, his alpha female, but he refused. He would not bind himself to a female wolf when he was not truly of their kind.

And when he knew what woman belonged to him.

When he'd been created, endless centuries ago, he and his brothers had been given the gift to see each of there chosen mates, their life. Only in dreams the Creator had said they would be able to see them, only in dreams. And it served as a tease to them, a torment. To know these women existed somewhere out there and be unable to have them, to hold them, to touch them. To be unable to know there bodies intimately, as they longed for.

Growling under his breath at the memory of his dream last night, he turned and stalked down the cliffs, away from the pack, away from anyone or anything that could bother him in his thoughts. He had seen her, so beautiful and pure, touched her beneath his hands, tasted her skin with his tongue.

Inside the body of a wolf he shuddered, pleasure coursing through him at the mere memory of her. He knew that if he didn't find her soon, the darkness would take him and he would turn into a wolf for the rest of his life, a killing machine with no mercy. It was what the Creator had told him before leaving them, warning each one of them the curse they would each carry inside themselves. It was left to them if they would be able to exist, or if they would let themselves be damned for all time.

He raced down the rocky terrain, through the forest, eating up the ground beneath him as he loped across the land. He scented the air, ears perking at any signs or smells not of the forest. But of course, it was the same, as it had always been for centuries now. Nothing came here that didn't belong; no one disturbed what they knew as his domain.

He recalled when he had been younger, just barely created, right after he and his brothers had separated. He'd taken these forests and mountains and claimed them, as the man and ruler he was, and had gloried in the abilities given to him. He'd raced across the open country, had tracked and killed prey for his pack, and established himself as the alpha male. There were packs of wolves all over the world, different ones, but he had called them all to him long ago and had taken the throne of ruler, made sure they all knew he was the strongest, the oldest, and the wisest. None had dared to defy him in his reign.

But as the first decades had passed, he'd grown tired of always running with his pack, of forever being burdened with having to choose an alpha female. He'd never chosen one, had allowed the next in the hierarchy to mate and continue the line of wolves. Of course the females had followed him, nuzzled at him, attempting to gain his attention, but he'd refused them all. He wouldn't take a female that he truly didn't want.

He remembered the Creator telling them before he'd released them into the world that each of them would have another like them who also roamed the world, who had their abilities, their gifts and curses. They'd been confused, asking what he meant, but he had refused to tell them too much. Only that the day would come when they met these twins of theirs, and the day would come when they would have to decide what to do.

He hadn't yet met another like him. And none of the wolves had ever reported to him of another being out there like him. They would have if they'd ever found one. He trusted them to tell him anything of importance.

He could feel dawn approaching. The warmth, the rays, were penetrating through the forest and touching the cool ground beneath him. He welcomed it, trotting out into the open where the new sun could wash over him and cleanse him in its purity.

But the warmth wasn't enough. It would never be enough, not when he saw her every night, touched her and tasted her. Not when he knew she existed, had or would exist, and that she would be his salvation.

It had been nearly two decades since he'd last visited a village or city. Over the centuries he'd always gone near them, had watched from a distance and scanned the young women, even the children, to see if perhaps any of them were her. He'd hoped with all of his being he would one day come to a city and find her, then claim her and take her away with him.

But he never had.

His heart had broken and turned harder each time he didn't find her. He'd given up finally and hadn't returned to a village in nearly twenty years, not wanting to bring himself to hope, only to have those hopes squashed and broken.

But the loneliness was closing in on him. The dreams of late had become so vivid, so _real_. He'd even been able to feel her breath panting out against his cheek, her legs wrapping about his hips, her moans as she cried out his name. And just as the dreams had become more vivid, so had the spreading hatred in him, the darkness that was ever present and desperate to overtake him. He didn't know if she could save him, fully save him. The Creator had never told any of them on how they could rid themselves of these curses and he wondered if she, his mate, could save him.

But it wouldn't stop him. If he found her, he would take her and kill anyone who tried keeping her from him. He would never let her go once he'd found her.

Weary with heartache and loneliness, he decided to visit the city on the other side of his forest. It was a good fifteen miles away, but distance didn't matter to him. Unlike other wolves, his stamina was immense, as well as his strength and speed. All the abilities wolves had were enhanced tenfold inside of him in both the form of a wolf and man.

He sped through the forest, emerging out into the open countryside and began racing up through the hills, toward the other side of the mountains where he knew the city lied.

It was a matter of minutes before he was there. He came to a stop on a hill that overlooked the city below him, his eyes narrowing on the smells and sounds that drifted up to him. A baby crying, men arguing, women laughing together. It had been twenty years since he had heard or even seen other humans and he took a moment to become accustomed to them.

On the hill above them he began searching the crowds of people, his opaque eyes, hard as granite, landing on the face of each woman and moving over them. He had never seen her in his dreams, her face was always a mist to him, always out of reach, but he would recognize her no matter what. He knew her scent, knew her because her body's aroma would call to him as no one and nothing ever had.

He didn't see her, didn't smell her, and it angered him. He'd gained hope that he would find her this time, had thought that now she was here, but he could smell nothing. Growling, snarling, his sharp canines showing, he took a step forward, the red haze of hatred rising so ferociously he didn't even attempt to stop it. He could taste the blood of the people below him already, could hear their cries, the red meat in their bodies inside his jaws. The temptation to let go, to become what the wildness in him sought, was so strong, so fierce he could barely separate the human side from the animal's side in him.

That was when a scent came to him, a strange scent that drifted to him, seemed to wrap around him. Confused, suspicious, the beast in him growled in warning, until he inhaled the fragrance. He went absolutely still, his entire body freezing as he realized what he'd just discovered.

It was her. It was _her_. She was here, in this city, waiting for him. And, by the gods, she was in heat!

In human form she was at the peak of her ovulation, giving off her unique scent and triggering the need to mate in him, to claim her and bury himself in her over and over. Until that moment he didn't realize how strong the sexual urges would be inside of him, how much he would need to have her beneath him, welcoming him into the heat of her body.

Joyous, ecstatic, he threw back his head and let out a long, fierce howl, the wind carrying the sound about him and back to his pack, who all responded with joy as well. Trotting down the hill, he stopped before a large row of bushes, shimmering from wolf to man in an instant.

He emerged from behind the bush's to make his way down to the city below. He wore what he always wore; a black shirt with black trousers and boots. His form was massive, ranging well over six feet with shoulders that were wide in build, arms that were thick and roped with muscle, trimming down to a flat belly. His body was well kept, muscles hard from years of running wild and free. But he had no idea the beauty his face held.

His skin was a dark golden hue, his brows black and slashing, his opaque eyes as dark as the night as he surveyed the group of people milling about the city's streets below. His hair, a color so black it looked almost blue, was so long it reached his neck, thick and silky. And walking into the city, he didn't realize or see the way all of the women froze, staring at him in shock and rising desire.

He scented the air, followed it deeper into the city, past the bustle of people, past women who stood gawking at him as he walked on. He walked until he reached the large estate on the outer regions of the city, where he could smell her waiting on the other side.

Not even halting in his pursuit, he walked around the estate, to where there were no guards stationed watching for intruders, and vaulted easily over the fence. Once inside, he walked into the home, where the shade of the house greeted, washing over him, and the scent and sound of two males and one female stood speaking in the living room of the estate.

This female wasn't her. He slinked closer and overheard there conversation.

"I will marry her. She's beautiful and young, ripe for marriage. She will make me an excellent wife." A man spoke, his tone pompous and sure.

"Her dowry will go to you also. She is a bit reluctant to give herself to you, but I will convince her with time." The woman's voice was chilled, hard, uncaring of the future of the young woman they spoke of.

"And where is my bride to be?" The first man asked.

"In her rooms, upstairs. She's resting right now. We'll wake her soon enough and inform her of the news."

He hoped for their sake who they spoke of wasn't his mate. Turning, he stalked silently upstairs, following the invisible scent of her to a room where the doors were shut solidly. Pausing, taking a breath, he placed a hand on the door; felt her inside, sleeping peacefully.

Unable to wait any longer, he opened one door and slipped inside, shutting it behind him. When he turned and saw her his world was turned upside down.

She was absolutely beautiful. Lying on her side, sleeping quietly, one hand curled about the sheet she'd draped to just below her shoulder, her long, silvery hair falling like a waterfall behind her, she appeared an angel sleeping to him. Her skin was pearly; a snowy white, her lashes long against her skin, her lips a lush pink that had his insides melting with pure lust. He could see her small, little body outlined beneath the sheet, her breasts round and perfectly shaped, her waist tiny, her legs slim.

Her aroma filled his nostrils, had the beast snarling and aching for a taste of her. Approaching the bed, he bent to her and inhaled the fragrance of her hair, nuzzling at her soft neck as she shifted restlessly beneath him.

"My little one." He murmured it, his voice rough with his emotions, coming out in a near growl. "Oh my beautiful little one, I've found you. I've finally found you."

He felt her move, felt her shift and turn toward him, and watched as her eyes slowly opened to look up at him. Her eyes were beautiful, as the rest of her was a shimmering blue that rivaled even the glittering ocean depths. And as the fog cleared from her eyes, as she adjusted and blinked, bringing him into focus, he slid into the bed with her and once again nuzzled her neck, one hand moving down and cupping the heat that had led him to her.

He felt her stiffen, felt her go absolutely still, and wondered if she recognized him as he recognized her. "My little miracle, my little one." He ran his tongue along her pulse, felt it jump and heard her heartbeat begin to beat frantically. "My life, my mate..."

His hand moved against her, one finger thrusting inside of her moist heat as she let out a little cry. He could smell her responding to him even more and it only inflamed his already fierce arousal. And kissing at her throat, his massive form looming over her smaller frame, he didn't notice the tears of fear that leaked from her eyes to pool along side her temples...

: 

**Last Notes:** I know this chapter isn't that long and I'm sorry for that, but this was all I wanted in this chapter. I didn't go too much into explanations on how he (Endymion) was created because that will come as the story progresses. Also, some people are going to wonder why she isn't fighting him off. She's terrified and assessing the situation. In the next chapter she's going to come back and prove that she's not a push over, trust me! Anyway, I'm already working on the next chapter and will get it out as soon as I can. Thank you for reading this chapter and please leave me a review! I'll add faster if ya'll do :wink wink: Oh! And any questions please send them to my e-mail and I'll try to answer them.

**_This story, or parts thereof, may not be reproduced in any form without permission._**


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

**Author's Note:** I had so long to think over this fic that I decided to change the tempo and style of it. When you don't have an internet, you have nothing better to do. ( So I'm keeping the theme the same as before, but the writing style and some other aspects of it will be different. I'm not even sure if you guys will understand what I mean. But anyway, please enjoy this chapter and I do apologize for the lengthy time it took me to get it done. Don't forget to leave me a review also!

**Carnal Moon**

By: SailorPerfect

Chapter 2: Memories

Her intoxicating scent was filling his nostrils, his tongue running along her soft skin and tasting her, accustoming himself to her. She was delicious, beautiful, everything he'd ever dreamed of and wished for. He could feel a fierce possessiveness for her rising inside of him, his protective nature for the only one he could ever love taking over his emotions. He growled low, beneath his breath, his hand cupping her, his finger moving inside of her warmth with skill and savage hunger.

Her small hands came up to his massive shoulders, suddenly pushing at him and confusing him so much he halted." Get off of me!" She uttered it desperately, shoving harder when he didn't so much as budge." Don't touch me!"

"Little one-"

"Stop calling me that!" She cut him off, shocking him even more." Get off!" He lifted his head, saw her tears, and was horrified at himself for causing this in her. She managed to roll out from under him, standing and racing to the other side of the room, clutching her robe about her and hiding behind a large table." Who are you and what are you doing in my room?"

"I've come for you." He couldn't believe she didn't know. She _had_ to be able to see he was her mate, her male meant to take her and claim her as his." I've found you and have come to take you back with me."

Her beautiful eyes, a clear blue, reflected confusion and anger." What are you talking about? I don't even know you!"

He went absolutely still, staring at her for a long moment." You don't?"

She didn't understand why there was hurt in his voice, but she had to get him out. She dared not call for her parents, they would believe she had welcomed him into her room and wished for his attentions. Especially a man who looked as he did.

She admitted reluctantly that he was gorgeous, a dark man who held the looks and appeal of a god, his body extremely large and dominating. She could see how strong he was, how much power he wielded, but she also remembered distinctly the gentle way he had touched her, the awe that had been in his eyes and voice as he gazed down at her.

And why was it that she felt she knew him? She'd never seen him before in her entire life!

She refused to be touched by the hurt clearly written across his features." No I don't. If you don't leave right now I'm going to have to call the guards."

His face darkened, so much fury coming to it that she took a step back, her hand flying to her throat." No other male will come near you or touch you ever again. You belong to me and will return with me to my home."

Anger surged at his superiority, drowning out the confusion and terror of finding a stranger in her room." I don't belong to anyone, especially a stranger who invaded my room. Get out!" She pointed at the door, but when he didn't move to leave, she went to it and was about to fling the doors open when she was caught from behind by two powerful arms. Terrified, furious, she struggled desperately, her silvery hair falling into her face as he dragged her away from the doors." Let me go! You-"

"I enjoy arguing with you already, little one, but would feel much better if I took you away from here and to my domain." He nuzzled her neck, smiling when she kicked and thrashed against him." Your scent is what brought me to you."

She elbowed him, seething when he didn't so much as budge." My scent? What are you talking about?"

"You're at your peak, little one. Even without your body giving off its aroma I would have still smelled you and found you." His body, large and powerful, curled itself around hers, his hands running along her flat belly." And now that I've found you I'm taking you back with me."

"You're _not_ taking me anywhere! Let me go right now or I'll-"she halted suddenly when he emitted a low growl, the sound so much like that of an animal that she froze with horror. His entire body tensed, went still and he lifted his head, scenting the air. She didn't move, afraid she would provoke this man who seemed intent on taking her away from her home.

"A woman approaches." He muttered it, dragging her with him toward the balcony doors in the room.

"Stop it!" She hissed at him, struggling within his hold, even when he didn't seem to notice.

He kicked the balcony doors open, flung her over his shoulder easily, and walked toward the stone railing to look down at the courtyard below, estimating the distance below." You must cease your struggles and hold on to me. I don't wish for you to be hurt."

"Barbaric man, let me go!" She beat at his broad back with her fists, her long hair falling about her face and blocking her view of her surroundings." Put me down!"

He made sure to secure her before leaping from the balcony and landing on his feet below, quickly racing for the walls that surrounded the estate. He made it to where he had swung over the fence, already coiling his muscles so he could vault over the wall once again.

A shriek was heard from above, echoing to them below." Serenity! By the gods, she's being kidnapped!" The woman he had heard speaking inside the estate stood at her balcony above, looking down at them." Guards! Guards, save my daughter!"

Serenity rolled her eyes." Please guards, save the only daughter she was planning to sell to another man." She muttered sarcastically.

He picked up the words, but decided he would have to question her about that later. Because she had ceased her struggles, he was able to leap over the wall with her and race through the city quickly, moving so fast with her that none of the townspeople were able to see them. He didn't stop until he was out of the city and in the mountains again, slowing to place her on her feet.

The move was so unexpected she fell on her bottom, glaring up at him as he scanned the distance they had covered, his ears perking for any sounds of soldiers that could have followed them." They're not going to give up that easily." She stood, dusting off her silvery dress, the silk material clinging sensuously to her curves." My father promised me to the lord of these lands, Lord Donovan."

She watched him snarl, baring his teeth menacingly." I would gladly rip your father to shreds for that one deed alone."

She took a cautious step back." What are you, an animal or a man?"

"I am your male and will not tolerate another putting his hands on what belongs to me." Because he could see he was frightening her, he reigned in his temper, burying it neatly below the surface." This Lord Donovan: you said he rules these lands."

She made sure to keep a weary eye on him as she scanned her surroundings, struggling to find a way to escape him." He does. He lives in a castle in the mountains, but a couple of months ago he came down and to my home." She was silent, remembering their first meeting." He asked for my hand right after we met."

He gritted his teeth, but managed to sound calm when he spoke." And your answer?"

She stopped glancing about, focused in on him once again, and smiled slowly at the sharp jealousy in his voice. She didn't know him, didn't care too, but his obvious temper at her engagement to Donovan was amusing.

"My answer was, of course, yes." She lifted a slender brow." He's outrageously rich, handsome as sin, and a gentlemen. It was hard to resist."

He approached her, towering over her so that she had to crane her neck to look up at him." You're purposely trying to anger me."

"I'm purposely telling you the truth." She poked a finger into his chest." So now that you know there's no hope between us, I want you to take me home." She folded her arms over her chest, stood silent a moment, than slid him a look." Right now."

"I had always thought my female would be sweet and submissive." Sighing dramatically, he took her arm, tightening his grip when she attempted to jerk away from him." Don't. You will remain with me."

"Let me go!" she attempted to jerk her arm again, hissed at him when he didn't release her." You have absolutely no rights over me! I-"

"I have every right." He hauled her up against him, his nostrils flaring when the scent of her, soft and female, drifted up to him." You were made for me. I've been searching for you for centuries and I won't let you go now that I've found you."

She stopped her struggles to look up at him, disdain on her face." Centuries? That's impossible. You can't-"

"Be one thousand and thirty one years old? It's very possible. I'm living proof." When she just stared at him, he took the opportunity to take her chin in his hand, caressing the soft skin of her cheek and neck." In all that time I've waited for you. In all that time I've dreamt of you, tasted you in dreams that were fantasy, and never reality." He bent his head to brush a soft kiss across her forehead, taking a moment to inhale her delicious fragrance." And now that I have you, I'll never let you go."

She could feel fear bubbling to the surface, choked it back even when she felt his hands run down her arms. She was alone in the open country, nearing the mountains and forests, with a man who claimed she belonged to him and that he was hundreds of years old. If he made a move to touch her, made a move to take her, she would be powerless to stop him. The realization caused her to stiffen, her eyes wide and frightened, watching his big hands on her arms, the muscles on his tanned arms, the power that rippled just below the surface.

To her shame and growing horror, the sight caused both terror and a strong desire to course slowly through her.

He watched her face, and felt impatience at the obvious fear there. She wasn't very good at hiding her emotions, something she was struggling to do. He didn't want her to fear him, didn't want her to stiffen at his touch or back away from him. She _should_ recognize him, and accept him easily into her life.

She swallowed and again made a quick scan at their surroundings." I need to..um...I need to have a moment alone."

He studied her intently, unnerving her at the sharpness of his dark eyes." I won't let you go."

"Than at least allow me a moment alone to relieve myself, will you?" she couldn't decide whether to remain frightened, or angry. The man brought out the worst in her.

"Very well. But I'll be close by." He stepped back, gesturing to the dense trees some feet away from them.

She took a step toward them, than halted. She had heard stories about these forests, and these mountains. It was whispered that in the centuries past a pack of wolves roamed free here, with a huge, black wolf as the leader of this pack. Men had come here once, in the years before, and attempted to hunt in these forests, but the wolves had chased them away. She remembered the story of the black wolf, the alpha male, and recalled now how he had been cunning, and clever beyond words. The hunters had returned frightened, angry, and confused at the quick thinking in such an animal. Almost as if he thought as a man did.

She had listened with awe to the tales, had been captivated by the thought of such a wolf, but had always considered the stories myths, legends. After all, it was impossible for an animal with such skill, strength, and knowledge to exist. The stories were hundreds of years old, and in each story the black wolf always appeared. No wolf was immortal. The idea was completely ludicrous.

She forced herself forward, but stopped yet again just feet away from the forest. Darkness was rapidly falling, the sun descending into the east and leaving the land washed in shadows of night. It was her favorite time of the day, the moment when both day and night spread over the earth, when light shone with softness, and when darkness sought to cover the remaining sun.

But in this moment she only felt fear, and a nervousness at the shadows that shifted inside the trees. She thought she saw the shadow of a wolf, quick and agile, race through, its golden eyes watching her. But the sight was gone before she could pinpoint him, leaving her trembling and rubbing her bare arms against the cool breeze the night brought.

She glanced back over her shoulder, seeking comfort in the sight that the mysterious man who had taken her from her home would still be standing some feet away from her. But as her eyes locked with his, a violent shiver ran down her spine, the hunger burning in his dark eyes causing a sharp thrill of excitement and terror to run through her.

How could she feel comfort in seeing such a thing? How could she feel comfortable in knowing that this man held her captive, and that they were completely alone in the mountains with the sun nearly gone? She didn't want to feel safe with him, didn't want to know he would never harm her. But even these emotions were nearly certain to her, as well as the desire that was simmering inside of her, rising to a near boil to take over her being.

She couldn't tear her eyes from his, couldn't bring herself to turn back and go into the forest. He stood so tall, a violently handsome man watching her, the sun shining behind his back and casting his face into shadows. But he stood poised, almost ready for an attack, the stillness and intensity of him almost like that of a wolf.

_A wolf_, she thought dimly, _a wolf_. He had said he was hundreds of years old, a fact that was impossible. But...could he be..his movements were so like a wolf, the legend she had heard existing in these mountains and forests. Could he be...?

The terror, the gut deep horror at the conclusion of her thoughts was terrifying, and had her racing wildly into the forest before she could think coherently. Branches reached out at her as snaking arms, scratching into her soft arms and legs, tearing through the gown she wore. The darkness of the forest engulfed her immediately, the night sounds and moving shadows causing her heart to race madly inside her chest.

She ran without being fully aware of where she was going, ran as if her life depended on it. Trees arched over ominously, casting the forest into complete darkness and causing her to trip over roots and rocks, scraping her knees and causing immediate gash's to form. But she stood and ran on, terror clawing at her throat when she saw the outline of wolves pacing along side her, and heard the rapid approach of something from behind her.

She was caught from behind, than whirled about and pressed back against a tree. The rough bark cut into her already sensitive wounds, and she whimpered, shutting her eyes and turning her face away from her assailant.

She could hear his heavy breathing, could feel his hands biting into her arms in what she recognized as rage. He shook her once, but with enough force to have her head snapping back." Why did you run from me? What is it about me that frightens you?" when she didn't respond, merely kept her head turned away, he gritted his teeth." Damn it! Look at me!"

Because the fury in his voice caused her to tremble with fear, she opened her eyes slowly, turning them to look up at him. In the night shadows his face was sharp, brutally handsome, and had her nearly melting into a neat puddle of lust at his feet. But she remained stiff instead, and unyielding in his grip.

"I don't know you and you've taken me from my home. How did you want me to react?" she watched his eyes narrow, his nostrils flare, and a muscle in his jaw tighten." Did you really think I would just fall into your arms and that would be the end of it?"

"I had hoped you would recognize me." He needed to calm down. He had _never_ felt such rage coursing through him, and he shouldn't be feeling it for his chosen one. She was the one light in his life and the one who mattered above all others." Come. We must take shelter in my home. These forests aren't safe at night." He could see his pack slinking through the trees, watching them curiously, and decided he would have to wait to introduce her to them. She had been through enough for one day.

She jerked at what he said, but he didn't release her." Your home? Are you serious? I'm not going anywhere with you!"

He had developed patience over the past centuries, but this little woman was putting it to the ultimate test." You belong with me. Now that I've found you I won't let you go." He swung her into his arms, held her despite her struggles, and turned to walk back through the forest." What were you thinking, running from me that way?"

She stopped struggling to glare at him." I don't know you! Why should I trust you? You kidnapped me from my home and your claiming I belong to you-"

"You do."

His tone set her teeth on edge." And were walking through a forest that's said to contain a huge black wolf that attacks humans when we violate his domain."

He grinned, shifted her in his arms as he stepped over a huge root." He won't attack us, I can assure you."

"And I'm sure you would know." She risked a glance at him, saw his cunning, almost wolfish grin, and quickly looked away. The man was much too handsome for his own good." Where are we going?" they had emerged from the forest and were walking through the plains of the small hills, toward the mountains.

"My home. You'll feel safer there." He scented the air, pleased when no strange smells or sounds came to him. He felt better knowing there would be no wild animals jumping out at them this night, especially with her so frightened of him and her surroundings already.

She lapsed into silence as he walked quickly, taking her through winding hills and deeper into the looming mountains that surrounded the forests. The chilly breeze here was fiercer then she would have liked and had her shivering violently in the thin, torn gown she wore. He noticed immediately and walked faster, keeping a brisk pace until they came to the top of a hill. Below she could see a huge castle, dark in the shifting shadows of the moon, but with strong lights glowing in welcome to them.

She slid another glance at him, studied his savagely handsome face, with the slashing cheekbones and lancing dark brows. His eyes, she thought dimly, were as blue as a wild storm brewing through the skies. His hair was thick, unruly, and fell in dark, wild waves to nearly his shoulders. But it was his mouth that her gaze lingered on, the fierce shape of it, firmly pressed together as he walked with her held easily in his arms. She wondered if he realized just how incredibly, brutally handsome he was.

She wondered if he had a wife waiting for him in those welcoming lights.

The thought had her going rigid as stone. Was he a man who took pleasure in kidnapping innocent girls, taking them home with him, and ravaging them? What then did he do with them? Did he keep them as his harem, as his slaves? Or did he simply……dispose of them?

"This will be your home from now on." He spoke calmly all too aware of how rigid she'd gone." You will have free use of the rooms, the kitchens, and the gardens. I have mazes in the back and along the side. There quite amusing, but you can get easily lost if you don't mind where you're going.

"And your wife? Won't she protest to my presence?" the words were hissed out between clenched teeth.

He cocked one of those dark brows, amused." Wife? I suppose she would be if I had one." He bent to nuzzle her neck." You're all I have."

She shoved at him." I'm nothing to you. No, better yet, _you're_ nothing to me."

He chuckled quietly." We'll see if I can change your mind on the matter." And turning her in his arms, used his shoulder to push open the heavy double doors to his home.

An immediate warmth welcomed them, the quiet sounds of a crackling hearth coming from the room to the right of the entrance hall. It was a beautiful home, with mahogany colored chairs and tables lining the sides of the walls, with exquisite paintings of wolves draped in forests hung on display on the walls. Vases, both silver and gold, were perched atop these mahogany tables, with slim, white roses in the vases just as the sweet aroma came to her. It was a home made for one who lived in luxury and in quiet.

She imagined he was a man who enjoyed his solitude.

He shut the door behind them with a resounding click, than walked toward the stairs and began to climb them, never once halting to place her on her feet." You're to sleep now. Once you've rested, I'll have some supper ready for you."

"I don't need you taking care of me." But she was growing oddly drowsy, her eyes heavy with sleep as she struggled to keep them open and on him." I can take care of myself."

She felt him brush a soft kiss at the corner of her lips." Of course you can." His tone was indulgent, tender, and had her sighing as she relaxed in his arms.

The weariness that came over her was strong, and swift. Sleep was beckoning to her and she allowed herself to fall, to swirl into a pool of soft pillows and velvet blankets. She felt him lay her gently down on a bed, snuggled deeply into it and let out a deep sigh of contentment.

She felt the bed give, opened her heavy eyes to watch him sit in silence and watch her. His face, so absolutely perfect, was relaxed and held none of the fierceness it had earlier. She watched his hand reach out, felt him touch her cheek in a caress that she felt radiate throughout her body.

It was his eyes she was enchanted with, the deep longing touching a vital something inside of her." What? What is it?" she reached up to capture his hand in hers, holding it against her cheek." What makes you so sad?"

He drew her hand to his lips, pressing them deeply into the palm." A burden I've carried my entire life." He rubbed his cheek against her hand." A burden I will have to share with you."

His voice sounded far, as if in a dream, his cheek against her hand the feel of a phantom in mists and dreams. She didn't struggle to fight the encroaching weariness, merely accepted it with a an ease that surprised even her.

"I know you." The admission was torn from her, spoken in a soft, drifting voice." I cannot, but I do. Why is that?"

His eyes, as blue as a bolt of lightening, held hers in silence. She tried reading what was there, but couldn't. A shutter had come down and left them guarded from her." Because your heart recognizes me, when your mind does not." He bent to her, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple for one long moment." Sleep, _annsachd_, sleep and remember me. Let the answers come to you in dreams."

When he would have shifted away she tightened her grip over his hand, willing herself to remain awake long enough to hear him." You're _Caladran_, aren't you? _Caladran_…..."

His hand went still in hers, but she couldn't find the strength to see him just then. The silence stretched, until he spoke quietly once again." I am Endymion, _annsachd_. Now rest and let your dreams tell you who I am."

This time she let him go, and allowed herself to fall. And as the images receded, as voices whispered in her mind and faded slowly, it was his name echoing through her, like the gentle touch of a cool summer breeze.

_Endymion...oh Endymion….._

: 

**Last Notes:** Now I understand that this chapter was short, just like the last one, and left you with a lot of questions, but they will be answered. Eventually at least. I had some major inspiration for this fic and couldn't stop writing once I started. I've already started the next chapter and am working on it very quickly, but don't expect it out soon. I try to add to each of my fics fairly, after all. The fact that our nation is at war is not something I want to stop me in my writing (although it _does_ affect us all). I will continue to add to them at the same pace as I did before.

So please leave me a review of what you thought! I definitely want to know whether you guy's liked it or not. And stay tuned for chapter 3! 

**_This story, or parts thereof, may not be reproduced in any form without permission._**


	3. Chapter 3: Mists and Dreams

**Author's Note:** This chapter I worked on quickly and I believe it has come out very well. It leaves off from where the last one was at. I hope you guys enjoy it and please leave me a review of what you thought.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, but I do take ownership for the concepts and ideas that went into the making of this story.

**Carnal Moon**

By: SailorPerfect

Chapter 3: Mists and Dreams

He served himself a stiff whiskey, shot it back and hissed out a breath when the heat hit him like a fist to the gut. He could feel the searing liquid traveling down to his stomach and was thankful there were still some things a man could count on.

He had not been in his home for over a decade, had instead roamed the forests and mountains as a wolf and let civilization become a memory. This home had been his since the beginning of his existence, a place he had built to retain some sort of sanity in a world of loneliness and despair.

In the early years, it had served its purpose and become a refuge for him. During times when the heartache and encroaching darkness had become a fierce driving force inside of him, he had escaped here, and allowed himself the luxury of humanity and memories. In his huge bed, he had dreamt of her, had wallowed in her scent and taste, and had mourned in the lonely hours of the night when he awoke and didn't find her next to him.

He knew that in that time he had built this home with thoughts of her running through his mind, thoughts of where they would sleep, where their children would rest, and what she would enjoy to see here. He had taken great care to see to the needs she would have, and the joy she would find.

But even after he had finished building it hadn't been enough. Not when he saw her every night and held her in his arms. In the entrapment of dreams, with a thin mist of fog separating fantasy from reality, he had taken her and felt his heart break in the instant when awareness crept back and lured him to awaken.

The Creator had said they would all have strength, and all have weakness. He had found his own strength in living day by day with his pack, searching the world and learning of new people, and new hunting techniques. He had come back to his home over the years merely to see, and to keep the hope for her in his heart alive. Losing hope would have meant losing her.

Another strength he had found in the existence of his younger brothers. The three of them had all been lonely and waiting for each of their chosen one's to come to them, but during that time had kept a thin thread of contact with each other. They had taught one another what they could, and had learned to accept their own separation with some ease. The Creator had sent them out to be on their own, not to remain together, but to learn and conquer what they would, what was rightfully theirs.

He was grateful to his youngest brother for what little he had taught him. The spells and enchantments had remained in his memory over the past centuries, as small and simple as they were. To Morcant (Note: aka Malachite. I think you guys realize by now I tend to change their names, after all.) they were simple at least. He had the knowledge of a thousand years of incantations and spells, and used them well. He had taught his two older brothers what he would one day deem necessary for them, but only what they could learn. He had known that though the magic and power ran strong through his own blood, it did not through his brothers.

Using the spells Morcant had taught him he had placed a small spell over Serenity, pushing her into sleep and a pool of vivid dreams. It had been rather easy with her anger leaving her open to the luring of the chant in his head. He had added another spell to allow her dreams to show her what he wanted her to know, and to see. He knew he was tampering with her memories, but he saw it as giving her a gentle nudge in the direction she would soon go.

Pouring himself another whiskey, he turned and walked to the fireplace in his room, staring into the bright red flames. He needed to know she would awaken and see him, recognize him, and choose what she would do with her choices. It had hurt him, beyond words he could use to describe, when she hadn't recognized him or what he represented in her life. He supposed that he had been vain and arrogant where she was concerned, nearly certain that when he found her she would have seen the same dreams and lived the same moments he had for the past thousand years. Or perhaps he had hoped that the dreams that had plagued him all his life would have haunted her in her dreams as well.

He swirled the amber liquid, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply, drawing the faint scent of her in. She was here now, he reminded himself, she was here. After over a thousand years of waiting, she was finally here. His searching was at an end, as well as his loneliness. He had found her and had absolutely no intention of letting her go.

He mused over her family, over her parents that had sold her to another man, over the man himself, Lord Donovan. His lip curled in a snarl at the mere thought. The savage rage that rose inside of him was fierce, and a struggle for him to reign in. But he beat it down, burying it deeply. He refused to unleash his temper on her, or even allow it to touch her in the tiniest of ways.

He would have to confront this Donovan one day, he mused, a cold- blooded smile forming slowly on his lips. He doubted the man would simply allow Serenity's disappearance to go without any type of retaliation. He imagined the man would be arrogant enough to believe he could come here, in these mountains and forests that belonged to him, and take her back.

_Let him try_, he thought, the smile shifting from cool to cunning. Let the man attempt to take her from him. He wanted a reason to be able to rip him to shreds. The bastard had no idea how deep the ruthlessness of his nature ran, and how savage he could be when pushed to the limit. Any threats to Serenity he would eliminate without hesitation. Nothing and no one would ever take her from him.

_Serenity_…..The thought of her tore him up. She would know when she awoke, and she would decide. The possibility of her rejection sent a fierce wave of fear through him, had his heart racing and his palms growing damp with sweat. He had never risked as he did now, had never known such fear and joy in the same moment. Everything came down to this one day, to the moment she woke and looked at him and saw him for what he was.

He placed the glass of whiskey on the fireplace mantel, bringing both hands up to lean against it and place his head low between them. He hoped, with all his being, that when awoke she would embrace him, and not run from him in terror.

The deepness of her dream was consuming, and had her shifting restlessly on the huge bed he had placed her on. Lost, trapped, she could no more than moan under the touch of phantom hands.

Somehow she knew it was him, knew that only his hands could cause such a raging desire for more to race through her. She could feel his hot breath on her face, the strength of his hands as they ran down the length of her, memorizing every naked inch of her.

_Naked_. The word registered in her mind just as the mist of fog receded and she realized he was naked as well, and that his body, hard and massively powerful, was pressed hotly against hers. The feel of him, the long, hard length of his body rubbing enticingly against hers had her rearing up, pleading almost desperately for something she couldn't understand. His mouth was at her breast, his hands skimming up and over her torso, the passion that rose up in her like a tidal wave threatening to pour through her and leave her floundering helplessly in her own desires.

Her arm flung back, her body arching up and into his nuzzling mouth. The scent of him, male and oddly animalistic, drifted to her and had curiosity mixing with desire. A wolf. In her mind, she could clearly see a wolf with its sharp blue eyes watching her, patient and filled with a deep longing that was more man then animal.

But it was _his_ eyes she saw, not a wolf's. As the ghostly touch of his lips and hands faded, she shuddered and strained, reaching for that passion he had awakened in her. Already feeling alone, terribly alone and with her heart aching in despair, she allowed the tears of loneliness to come.

A thick curtain of fog shifted, moved and she saw him than, the same as now, but somehow younger. She saw him with two other men, one dark, brooding, and as savagely handsome as he was, the other lighter and so unbearably handsome he took her very breath away. She saw them together, three men so powerful and mysterious, then the other two were gone and he was left alone.

She sensed the despair in him, deeper then hers had been, and more heart wrenching. She saw the years pass for him, and saw that in his dreams he dreamt of her. She could see in his heart he longed for her, as he had longed for nothing or no one, and the spreading darkness that threatened to overtake him and drive all sanity from him. The swimming of the madness was inside of him, and she felt it grow stronger with the passing years.

She heard him moan her name when he dreamt, and heard his agony in the dark hours of the night. She saw him roam the forests and mountains alone, and saw him standing under the glow of the moon atop a hill, his face turned up toward the dark sky and his eyes closed. She could hear faint howls, cries of wolves as a packed ran free together nearby. And as she watched he glowed, lit, and as the shimmer cleared she saw the image of man become wolf.

The terror that filled her nearly made her choke, and with her heart tripping madly inside her chest she watched that huge, black wolf turn and blue eyes, the eyes she had seen in him, focus intently on her. In them she saw hunger, savage hunger that could consume her, and a love she now understood.

She awoke slowly, emerging through the thick river of fog to open her eyes. Above her, she saw the deep burgundy canopy of the bed she lay on, the velvet beneath her soft and silky to the touch. The soft glow of the light in the room washed over her and she blinked, sitting up and brushing the silvery hair that fell into her eyes.

How could she have dreamt of him so vividly? It had seemed real, as if he was on top of her and had been taking her with a hunger and gentleness that had brought tears to her eyes. She remembered his hands, real yet not, and his mouth moving over her body slowly, and with a teasing softness that had driven her mad.

She remembered he had brought her into his home, and remembered he had laid her on this bed. She remembered the drowsiness that had come over her, and watching his eyes as he watched her. Something had flickered there, something dark and potent that had caused tingles of anticipation and excitement to trail like caressing fingers along her back.

Then it had come to her, a slow drifting, like the gentle breeze of a cool spring day. His name. His legend.

_Caladran..._

Could he...could he be who she thought he was? Could he be what the elders of her city had whispered of, had spoken of on long nights when restlessness had taken them? Or was he merely a mysterious man, a hermit who valued his privacy and preferred the sound of humanity away from him?

She shook her head, shaking the disturbing thoughts away. That couldn't be. The story of him was a legend, a myth told to frighten young children when they couldn't sleep. His power and strength, his cunning abilities were no more real then the existence of magic and sorcerers.

She spotted the gown at the foot of her bed, studied the soft white skirt and coolly elegant, sleeveless top. She saw the full-length mirror near the balcony that led out into the quiet night.

She rose and dressed, admired the skirt and top, then driven by curiosity went outside to the balcony to study the night. She saw the forests from there, saw the rising mountains behind them, and the full moon that rose above and glowed like a diamond in the sky.

Such tranquility. It made her believe he was a normal man, a man who would not harm her.

But she remembered the dream, and remembered the touch of him. She remembered his words to her, whispered in a low tone and foreign tongue, but with a clear meaning to her. The memory of seeing him over the years, hundreds of years, flashed into her mind, and had her heartbeat fluttering like the nervous wings of a dove. The image of his dreams, and the deep, almost obsessive longing he held for her caused fear to race through her, and a desire to see him in that moment.

How could she want, actually _want_ to see him? He was a stranger, a man who she was beginning to believe held more secrets then she had first suspected. Did he offer her solace, or a danger that could threaten her very life?

On a deep sigh, she turned toward the double doors, only to find him standing there waiting. Gasping, with her hand flying to her racing heart, she stared at him under the winking of the bright stars swimming overhead.

The memories came swiftly, still fresh as a deep wound in her mind, and still as potent. The image of him shimmering from man to wolf was the most dominant, and the most terrifying to her.

She took a safe step back, only to be met by resistance in the form of the stone railing. Her fingers curled at her sides, her eyes watching him as he silently moved forward, the snapping blue of his eyes never leaving hers. She could feel the emotions rise inside of her, boiling to the surface and threatening to spill over. Confusion, terror, desire, and love. So much love she felt choked by it, and overwhelmed. And even as the image of him turning from man to wolf filled her vision, she heard his lonely cries in the dark hours of the night, and his dreams that one day he would find her, the only one he could ever love.

What was she to think, to believe? How could she push him away when the very sight of him nearly brought her to her knees? The thoughts circled, collided inside of her as he caged her between his massive form and the stone railing. She watched him place his hands on either side of her, and watched his eyes roam over her face, in a silent caress. They were searching hers, seeking answers, and building such a crescendo of frustrating desire in her she was sure she would collapse in a heap of lust and raging hormones.

When he finally spoke his voice was low, deep and nearly a growl." Who am I?" he asked the question softly, but with an intensity that had goose bumps rising along her flesh.

Her eyes locked with his, her hands twisting into the soft material of the skirt. The answer came to her without a thought." Endymion." She wondered how she could know, simply know, but it seemed she always had.

He acknowledged this with a slow smile, cunning enough to make her think of a wolf coiling, preparing for an attack." Serenity." He murmured her name, than brought his hand up to skim a finger along the soft flesh of her cheek. His thoughts were of roses and soft petals when he touched her." _Annsachd_." He lowered his head to touch her lips with his.

His lips were warm, and incredibly soft against hers. He coaxed her gently, one hand coming up to cup the back of her neck, the other sliding about her waist to press her intimately to him. She felt his chest, hard as iron, touch hers; felt his lips, soft as dew, move as a temptation over her. Passion, always a strong force when he was near, rose and seemed to take over her heart and mind.

Her own hands came up to cup his face, to stroke and murmur as he shifted and took the kiss deeper, as he slid them both into a mindless oblivion of desire. Her lips opened in welcome beneath his, her mind wiped clean of all thought when she felt his tongue touch hers. The taste of him, mysteriously addicting, had her wrapping her arms about his neck, rising up so she could nip at his bottom lip, seduced by the shudder that trembled through him. His hands slid in a caress, filling themselves with her hair and angling her head as she took the kiss beyond innocent and into delirious. She felt his groan rumble from deep within his throat, but couldn't find the strength to soothe. Her mind was blurred with desire, her mouth impatient for the dark taste of love and lust beneath his.

She could feel his shoulders, as taut as steel beneath her wandering hands, could taste his impatience, as forbidden as the forests that loomed like a dark promise outside their window. And in a flash she saw them, rising and falling together in the age old rhythm of mating, and heard his shout of fulfillment when the final obliterating moment took them both. In an instant, her heart was lost, floating delicately into his hands before she could grasp what had occurred. The stumble, the trip and whirl she felt, as well as the joy of feeling such intense emotions for one man was a wave of happiness, as well as fear.

Both she accepted easily, and accepted his hands and mouth as they wandered impatiently over her. She could feel the change in him, could almost hear the snap of his control when his lips turned bruising, the hunger in him rising to break free of its tether. His gentleness had faded, to be replaced by a man starving for the taste of a woman he had longed for through the centuries. She felt the frustration rising in him, gloried in it as his lips turned fierce, as he ravaged her slender neck and his hands held her tightly to him. His body bent over her slighter frame, the growl in his throat a low rumble of impatience and a sign of the intense lust he felt for her.

But love was stronger, always stronger inside of him, and had him stopping his assault. He had felt her compliance, but knew it was caused by the confusion of memories she had received. He would not take advantage of her when she was vulnerable, no matter how much his body yearned for hers.

He pulled back, but not enough to let her go." You see me now, you know me." He cupped her face between his palms, forcing her to look at him." You recognize me. What will you do?"

The enormity of what he was asking hit her, and had the clouds of desire clearing in an instant. She attempted to push back from him, only to be held firmly by the two hands that enveloped her face gently. Sense and reason flooded back into her, pouring swiftly inside to drown out the unquestioning love that had filled her.

"Let me go." She spoke calmly, when inside she was trembling with the fear he caused in her." Just let me go."

"No." his eyes darkened, sharpened like the fine edge of a blade." Don't deny what you know. Don't deny me."

"You did something to me." The accusation was heated, had her tearing away from him to pace back inside and away from the cool night." You-you forced something into me, something I didn't want." She whirled to face him." Something I wasn't ready for."

He hadn't known she would know so easily, and so precisely." I did what I had to do."

"You did what you wanted! And you did it without a thought to what I would feel!" how could she think past the memories flooding her, and the desire that stabbed sharply inside of her? How would she ever be able to look at him and not see her hearts desire?" You had no right to do this!"

He had followed her back inside, but allowed her to pace her temper away, admiring the flush that had risen into her pale cheeks." My love is my right."

She stopped pacing to stare at him, the flush draining from her cheeks and leaving them pale once again." Love? How can you love me? We don't even know each other, how could this be happening? You can't possibly love someone you just met, and I certainly don't love-"

The rest of the words she had been about to say were shaken from her when he pinned her arms in his hands, holding tight to her when she would have jerked away." Do not tell me how I feel." The words were ground out between his teeth, the livid fury on his face causing her to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat." And never deny my feelings for you. How could you know what I feel, what I've waited for in the past centuries? How could you ever understand the loneliness and pain that has haunted me since the beginning of my existence?"

She had never thought to see a man filled with so much rage. The hands on her arms were tightening, biting into the soft flesh and causing her arms to throb like a fresh bruise. Nearly trembling, she spoke quietly." You're hurting me." Instantly she was released, watching as he turned his back to her and stood stiffly, his head lowered.

She debated her options, but the guilt and deep emotions inside of her seemed to penetrate what sense she had. Before she realized what she was doing, she had reached her hand out to place it on his arm.

"I don't know how to react to all of this. A few hours ago I knew who I was, and what would become of my life." She didn't mention that life had caused endless tears and anger over the plans her parents had made without her consent." Now I'm here in a castle with a man I shouldn't know, but do."

He turned to face her slowly, his eyes guarded." You do know me then."

Her grip on his arm tightened, and she could feel the muscles tense beneath her hand." It seems we met in dreams."

His smile came slowly, but was devastating enough to have her blinking once." Yes, we did. I've known of you since the beginning of my time." He reached out and cupped her cheek, stroking his thumb in a gentle caress." Perhaps that's hard for you to understand, and will be harder still for you to accept what you mean in my life. But please do not deny me, and never deny what I feel for you."

She couldn't understand the emotions that had risen inside of her during her dreams, but for now she would decide not to worry too much about them." All right. That's a deal. Now...how about that dinner you promised me?"

"Hungry, are you? Come on then." Taking her hand in his, he led her from the room and down the winding stairs. An immediate scent of spices reached her and she allowed him to lead her into the dining room, where a huge, long table greeted them with platters of food across it.

She stared in awe, turning shocked eyes to his." Where did all of this come from?"

He wondered how she would react if he told her the truth. Considering the way she had awoken, shaken and filled with fear, she would surely run. He decided to wait a bit longer in telling her of the kingdom he had inherited with his birth into this world, and the people who had come with it.

"My cook is a mysterious man and one who prefers to remain unknown." It wasn't too much of a lie, as his people had never associated with the mortals of this world." But he did prepare all of this with your tastes in mind."

She slid him a look from beneath her lash's." Oh? And how does he know my tastes?"

"I told him." He tugged her along with him, pleased with the awe and delight in her eyes." Don't you want to try something?"

"I'm almost afraid too." She reached out and plucked up a strawberry, taking a delicate bite into it. The pleasure she felt was reflected in her eyes." It's delicious."

"I'm glad you think so. Sit, please." He drew out a high backed, mahogany chair, waiting until she had sat down before seating himself." Will you tell me of your life?"

She had already served herself a plate of mixed fruit, pausing to glance at him." What do you want to know?"

"Tell me of your childhood."

Considering him, she chewed on a piece of mango when she spoke." I was raised knowing I was the only daughter and what was expected of me. Too be sold one day to a rich husband who I would breed sons for." She sighed heavily." My life was secluded and my mother never tired of telling me what a lady should do, and what she should not do. You see, I had a tendency to do what a lady was _not_ supposed to do."

He grinned, brushing a strand of silvery hair from her cheek." Defiant, were you?"

"Of course. My childhood wasn't very exciting, quite boring actually. I was to behave correctly at all times and never raise a fuss." She shook her head." I had planned on running away, leaving my home, my parents, and all of the responsibilities they had piled on me. I didn't want to marry some unknown man, I didn't want to live the same life my mother had for my father. I just wanted to be me."

He puzzled over this for a moment." And what kept you from leaving?"

"Other then Lord Donovan?" she laughed when his eyes narrowed." I'm not sure. Something wasn't allowing me to leave. There were several times I could have left and my parents would not have been able to stop me, but….something kept me." She shrugged." Its unexplainable."

He arched a brow." You know as well as I do that your connection to me was what kept you. Your heart was waiting for mine."

She went still, frowning at him." I think we should just keep it light for now."

He took her hand in his, running his thumb in a feather light caress across her pulse. Beneath his touch it raced like a jack rabbit." Light? You mean you don't want me referring to what you learned in your dreams."

"I can see your not going to let it drop." Annoyed by her reaction to him, she tugged on her hand, growing even more annoyed when he didn't release her." Endymion, why don't you tell me about your childhood?"

He knew she was nervous, and flustered by him. Deciding to indulge her, he lifted his eyes to hers, but didn't release her hand." I never had a childhood. I was born as I am."

She dropped the slice of peach she had been about to bite into, staring at him instead." What?"

He lifted her hand and kissed it, enjoying the delicate scent of her." When the Creator breathed life into us, we were made as men, not children. I've been as I am since the moment I could see."

The fork she had been holding dropped limply from her hand, clattering onto her plate." We?" she managed from a throat gone dry.

"My brothers and I. We were created by-"

"Stop, please." She held up her hand, rising and pacing away from him." Just stop. I don't think I can handle this."

He rose and followed her." You know what I'm talking about. You saw for yourself while you slept."

Pressing her fingers into her temples, she struggled to ignore him. She _had_ seen what he spoke of, but she refused to acknowledge it. If she did, she would surely lose what little reason she had left.

When she didn't respond he took her arm, turning her to face him." Don't shut me out. You must listen."

"This is too much for me. You're asking for too much, too fast. Can't you see that?" she shook her head." You have to understand right now that I can't stay here with you."

The vivid protest he wanted to voice he held back, instead speaking calmly." And why is that?"

"Why? Well because..." her reason simply died, leaving her blank and fumbling for a response." Because I'm engaged to marry another man and I'm sure he'll be wondering where I am."

He leaned down toward her and had her backing up at the sharp gleam in his eyes." You belong to me and unless you want me to hunt down this Donovan and tear him to shreds, you'll stop mentioning him to me."

His face was calm, his voice mild, but the flash of temper in his sizzling blue eyes was what gave him away. She slapped a hand on his chest, a small stab of desire racing through her at the strength beneath her palm. But she banked it, keeping her hand on him and holding him back when he would have advanced another step.

"Back off. I don't need you trying to intimidate me." She was pleased her voice was steady, and didn't tremble as she had thought it would." Let me finish my dinner." Sweeping past him, she returned to the table and sat, taking a fresh plate and beginning to heap steaming food on it.

He watched her a moment, fighting between the rage at her comment and the pride that she would stand up to him. On a long sigh of defeat, he joined her at the table and sat back, enjoying the sight of her, so beautiful and slim, eating delicately from the food she had served herself.

He had known what she would look like over the centuries, had seen her in the vision of his dreams, but seeing her here, before him, drove the very breath from his body. Her silvery hair tumbled down her back in rippling waves, her dark brows knitted together over blue eyes that glittered like shining sapphires. Her cheekbones were soft, curved gently over lips that were small and full, lushly pink like roses on a spring day. As his eyes traveled lower, he could feel his body responding to hers, could feel his heart swelling with love and a longing he had held for her in more centuries then he could count.

But even he knew that patience was to be applied here. Every ounce of patience and calm that he had acquired over the years was to be put to the ultimate test of his willpower. He refused to frighten her with his needs. He would wait until she knew him, accepted him, and allowed him to come to her with no fear or anger between them.

Until then he was sure he would lose his mind with the wanting.

Because just thinking about it was going to drive him mad, he decided to talk and hope to the Creator these carnal thoughts would leave him and give his overactive libido some peace.

"I have two younger brothers," he spoke quietly, reaching out to toy with the ends of her silvery hair," Gregori and Morcant. I haven't seen either of them since the beginning."

She forgot her plan to ignore him and turned wide eyes to his." Why?"

She noted that his eyes cooled, and his face smoothed into an expressions she couldn't read." It was the way things were to be. The Creator refused to allow us to remain together. We separated to take what each of us was meant to have."

"But that's terrible! You were children-"

"No, we weren't. We were made as men and with more responsibilities than any mortal could ever endure. He--the Creator--wanted us to understand that. I've kept contact with them, little as it was." Some of the stiffness left him, and his eyes warmed when he smiled at her." They're strong and have faired well."

This was a weak point in him, she thought as she studied him. This man, this Creator, had obviously given them the gift of life and power, but with consequences. And it had left Endymion bitterly angry toward this man.

She would have to take great care when speaking of this with him. The subject was a tender one and provoked him easily.

Casually she sipped from the wine she'd poured herself, watching him over the rim." You miss them, don't you?"

He moved his shoulders restlessly, turning away so she could see only the hard line of his jaw." How could I when I spent so little time with them?" but just the thought of it sent an ache through him. Ignoring it, he reached out and took her hand, kissing the palm." I have you now. The past is a memory."

She wanted to say the past made people into who they would become, but decided not too. She was still struggling to understand him and pushing this subject wasn't a good idea. She would have to tread lightly with this man and mind what she said to him.

Because she'd stopped eating, he stood and tugged her along with him, taking her outside into the gardens, where the cool quiet of the night greeted them." See these mountains, these forests?" when she nodded, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her against him." They belong to us now."

She jerked in his arms, her silvery head whipping about to face him." What? But those-"

"Belong to me." His eyes bored into hers, demanding she understand and accept what he was telling her." They've always belonged to me since the beginning. You refused to see me before, refused to recognize who and what I was." He turned her, gripping her shoulders and keeping her eyes locked with his." See what I am."

The image of man shimmering to wolf was what she saw, and the image brought on a fierce wave of terror." I can't." she wanted to pull back, but his eyes held her helplessly trapped.

"You have too." He shook her slightly." You must. Open your eyes and your heart to me. I won't hurt you."

How could she ever tell him he already owned what he most desired?" I need time. Please, just give me time."

He wanted to push, he wanted to shove, he wanted to haul her against him and kiss her until she was pliant against him. He was afraid he wouldn't be able to wait much longer for her, but he would have to force himself too. He had already waited hundreds of years; he would have to wait another bit of time to give her the chance to accustom herself to him and the demands he would make.

So in the end he held her gently, kissed her brow and stroked her hair in a soft caress, soothing her and the jagged edges of his own desire." I'll give you anything you need." He pressed another kiss to her brow, another, traveling down to her cheek, lower still to her throat." I would do anything for you, annsachd." The pulse at her throat was fluttering wildly, her hands spearing through his dark, wild hair as he pressed desperate kisses to her throat.

"Endymion..." the moan was torn from her, her small body straining toward his as his hands roamed restlessly down her back, up again to dig tightly into her waist. His lips were ravaging her throat, the groan for more torn from deep within his body to rumble like thunder through the both of them.

"Make me stop." The softly uttered words penetrated her dull mind, her eyes opening slowly to look about her surroundings." Damn it Serenity, make me stop!" he was desperate now, but the hands running through her were anything but halting.

Before she could respond he had torn himself away from her, chest heaving, eyes wild with a brutal hunger that had her hand flying to her throat. She watched as, before her very eyes, a snarl was ripped from inside of him, and his hands formed into claws at his sides. His eyes had sharpened, slit into twin blades, his body coiling, preparing as a wolf's did when eyeing its prey and launching into an attack.

With her heart leaping and strangling in her throat, she stepped back and prayed she had not unleashed the animal she had known slept soundly beneath the surface.

: 

**Last Notes:** Whew! Done! I can't believe that's finished. Yeah I can actually. He He. Anyway, did you guys enjoy? Or was it just more confusing? Did it leave you guys wondering? Well, if it did, then my job was done beautifully! I really hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please leave me a review of what you thought. It was pretty deep and pretty head scratching, but I'm confident you guys were (hopefully) intrigued enough to come back for more. Just to let you guys know, this story is not going to be an epic like The Dark King. I know this one appears to seem as if it will, but it won't. I have two more to write after this one, after all.

Which reminds me! Did you guys all get the little bit I put in about his brothers? Just wanted to give you guys a…..lets say tease, on what they would be. What do you guys think about what I revealed so far? Remember, the opinions of my readers always matter to me.

As for Serenity's character in this story. Not much of a push over, is she? I'm proud to show you guys that although in the first chapter it appeared that she was submissive and quiet, in this chapter I hopefully proved that she's definitely not. Hope you guys like that!

There was some confusion about the endearment he uses for her. It was funny how people were asking about it. Anyway, below is the translation to what he continually calls her. The language is Scottish-Gaelic.

Annsachd- beloved one

As for who Caladran is. What's to say Caladran isn't a what? Or a where:snickers: Now I just left you even more confused. Keep that in mind guys. Until the next chapter! 

**_This story, or parts thereof, may not be reproduced in any form without permission._**


	4. Chapter 4: Mysterious Legends

**Author's Note:** I apologize very much for the long delay. Thank you too all who have reviewed and e-mailed for this fic, you were my inspiration!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, but I do take ownership for the concepts and ideas that went into the making of this story.

**Carnal Moon**

By: SailorPerfect

Chapter 4: Mysterious Legends

He could feel the darkness spreading through him, could sense the evil that had lurked just below the surface boiling for release. Clawing at his self restraint, the demon that had been borne inside of him at the moment of his creation roared and raged, and he fought a struggle against what had always seemed to remain dormant inside of him.

He didn't realize the wild blue of his eyes had turned a slicing red, couldn't hear the snarls erupting from deep within him to drift through the silent night to the horrified form of Serenity.

He saw her then, saw one of her hands clutching her throat, saw her wide eyes on his face, the color drained and leaving her cheeks pale. She was terrified of him, of _him_. The sudden realization had him putting a tight leash on the raging desire's racing through him.

He lifted his eyes to hers, and watched the horror grow as the soft blue of hers met the fury of his. Letting out a small cry, she turned and raced into his home.

He couldn't follow her. Forcing himself away from the sight of her retreating form, he pinned the forests that lined his home with his gaze, breathing hard. Why was it he couldn't restrain himself? Why was it he couldn't leash this terrible fury inside of him? He had always been able to, had always managed to find the control and calm himself.

But the fury of the demon seemed to be finally gaining its own power.

He needed to get out, to run free. He was dangerous to Serenity at a time like this and being near her would only feed his emotions. Just the scent of her was enough to drive him to the brink of madness.

He leapt from the balcony, to the soft earth below. Crouched on his hunches, a blinding light entrapped him and swirled about his bent form, the shimmer clearing to reveal a huge, black wolf.

He trotted into the forest, was met by his pack who silently followed alongside him. They immediately sensed the turmoil in him, sensed the danger of his instincts, and after several silent moments, broke off to lope into the quiet shadows of the forest, leaving him alone.

He raced through the forests, past the shadows that shifted and blurred, past the valleys that were marked as part of his terrain. And came to a halt over a huge cliff overlooking the sharp, rumbling mountains that surrounded his home.

He remained quiet, the snarling emotions finally retracting and leaving him calm. A sense of peace swept through him, and the demon inside silently receded. He was far from her, and the distance he had put between them had helped, but also left him feeling unbearably lonely.

A slight breeze moved over him, whispered against the rising hair of his back, brushing like the caressing fingers of a long time lover. Shadows shifted against the quiet of the night, moved and slithered over the earth to entrap themselves back into the hiding corners surrounding the forest. With this breeze came a warning, some hidden darkness that had him stiffening and enhancing his senses.

He sensed something different, a change in the earth. Lowering his head, he sniffed at the ground, ears perking for any signs the earth could give him in the rapid change he felt occurring.

The scent came to him then, and he snarled, baring sharp, white fangs. The scent was different, the scent of another, a male. He couldn't see who it could be, couldn't separate the veil of emotions to see who it was had trespassed into his lands.

And just as suddenly as the scent had come, it disappeared. Confused, suspicious and furious, he sniffed again at the earth, a rumbling growl emerging from deep within his chest when he felt nothing.

In a split second he remembered Serenity, that she was alone at his home. Whirling away from the mountains, he raced for his home, a strange, foreign emotion gripping his heart.

And realized quite suddenly that it was fear.

She had raced away from him, had sprinted up the winding stairs and back into her rooms. Panting, heart racing, she had slammed the door and leaned heavily against it for support.

She waited, breath held, for him to come up the stairs and burst into her room. Moments passed, silent moments of terror ticked by, and she was relieved when she heard nothing. Relaxing inch by inch, she left the door and went to settle herself against the softness of her bed.

The house was quiet around her, still. The lights in her room were a relief to her, and she sat contemplating what had just occurred.

She didn't understand him. What could have come over him? She knew there was a darkness in him, knew there was an evil that had lived and breathed in him just as he had. But why was it that touching her had unleashed it?

Part man, part wolf. Could he truly be? Could he have the power inside him that she had suspected, that the elder villagers of her home had spoken of? She had always thought the stories were myths, legends. Could the legend be true?

A sudden chill swept through her, a sudden icy breeze that trailed like the cold touch of spiders legs along her flesh. She felt the warning deep inside her heart, and trembling, frightened, she leapt to her feet just as the lights in her room flickered, blurred, and winked out.

The darkness surrounded her, the cold wind seeming to swirl around her, pressing against her lightly clad body. She felt it whisper against her, and held her breath when she heard a sound behind her.

She turned slowly, faced the pitched darkness looming behind her, and cried out when she saw a shadow shift just outside the open balcony doors.

It was the figure of a man, the tall, solid outline of a body silhouetted by the moons soft glow. She knew it wasn't Endymion, knew it instinctively, and felt her palms grow damp when the figure passed through the doors and into her rooms.

She watched with mounting horror as he circled around her bed, approached her shaking body. He was as tall as Endymion, as solidly built as him, and seemed to have the same arrogance in him as he stepped directly before her. Breathing hard, filled with a terrible gloom of fear, she could only stare when his hand came up and gently cupped her cheek.

His touch sent a jolt through her, an unexpected thrill of some kind. She couldn't separate her emotions, couldn't tell if she welcomed him or loathed him. In mute silence, she lifted her eyes and met his.

She could see them even in the dark, gleaming a brilliant blue that were so like Endymion's. The wildness in them was somehow different, the raw hunger sending a sharp slice of unease through her. His hand was still cupping her cheek, and she watched in horror as his head descended to hers.

She brought her hand up abruptly, surprising herself and him at the small gesture. She stopped him with the palm of her hand against his chest, holding him back with his lips hovering just above hers. She saw his eyes searching hers, confusion in their granite depths, but made sure to keep her mind firm when she stepped back from him.

His arm suddenly whipped out, circling her slender waist, and she had no time to struggle as he jerked her forward into the warmth of his powerful body. His lips came down to hers once again, but halted suddenly, his large frame tensing.

She realized he was scanning his surroundings, realized his mind was working quickly at what to do. She watched his nostrils flare, watched his lips firm and felt the rage pulse through him. Snarling beneath his breath, he released her and disappeared before she could draw another breath.

Confusion came first, even through the fright of having another man bathed in shadows break into her room. She wasn't certain what had just occurred, and wondered also why it was she felt the man had some familiarity to him, why she had felt a sudden connection with him just as she had with Endymion.

Puzzling over her emotions, she jumped when a sudden draft swept through the room, banging the balcony doors back against one another, and let out a screech when her doors were thrown open and the shadow of Endymion filled her doorway.

He advanced inside, prowling the room restlessly. It was the only description that came to mind as she watched him circle, watched him sweep his powerful gaze over every lingering aspect of the room. She sensed the tension in him, the savage rage pouring through him, making sure to keep well out of his way. But then he went suddenly still, lifting his dark head to sniff the air about him. In one moment those eyes slashed with fury, and locked onto her.

Choking back a cry of alarm, she remained perfectly still as he advanced on her, his hands snaking out to grip her arms and hold her still. His large frame bent over hers, the width of his shoulders blocking out the light from the moon. She wasn't sure what to expect, and was mildly surprised when he bent his dark head to her, his nostrils flared against her neck, traveling lightly up to her cheek, where he went utterly still.

She felt him begin to tremble, and knew it was seething fury coursing through him. A bit frightened of what he would do, she kept herself silent in his hold, flinching when his tongue suddenly reached out and gently caressed her cheek.

An immediate warmth filled her, an odd sensation that only he could provoke. Even as she felt herself melt into his arms, she wondered if he was casting some sort of spell over her.

His lips were nuzzling her cheek, his arms hard bands of steel holding her close against his muscled frame. She felt him pause in his tenderness, and felt him suddenly sniffing at her cheek and neck.

Snapped out of her trance, she frowned sharply. He was actually _sniffing_ at her.

Disgusted, she shoved him so suddenly he was thrown two steps back. "_What_ are you doing!"

"Who was that man?" he asked it quietly, and she saw finally the swirling fury of a storm brewing through his eyes, darkening like a thundercloud over his face. "Who was he!" he took her by the arms and shook her.

Enraged, she threw his arms off. "How the hell should I know? It was dark, I couldn't see a thing."

"You allowed him to touch you." His tone was accusing, but she heard the underlying hurt.

"I was too scared to do anything." Sighing when he only stared, she whirled away to pace the room. "I don't understand anything! I don't understand what's going on here! Your some guy who takes me from my home, then turns out to be someone I should have known my entire life."

He took a step toward her. "Serenity-"

"Don't interrupt." She shot him a fierce glare before resuming her pacing. "Then you race off into the night after almost attacking me, _then_ some guy breaks into my room and tries to kiss me!"

His jaw clenched. "You must tell me everything that happened."

"Why? Why should I? How do I know he isn't the one trying to save me from _you_?" the moment the words left her lips, she wished she could take them back.

The fury that had been clearly etched into his features faded, smoothing into a carefully blank expression. She saw the shadow come over his eyes, watched a shutter descend and leave her wondering what he could possibly be thinking. In one swift move, he shut her out.

He nodded once. "I'll leave you to rest then. You've had a trying night."

"Will you let me go?" she asked the question with hope, although her muscles tensed at what his response could be.

His eyes hardened, a muscle working tensely at his jaw. "You hope for nothing. I will never release you." He strode to the balcony doors, shutting them with a definitive snap. "If you attempt to escape, believe me Serenity, I will find you."

He stalked back toward the main doors to her room and she ran to catch him before he left. "I didn't mean that. I'm—I'm sorry I said that." She placed her hand on his arm, felt the muscles beneath her hand tense. "Endymion, I don't know what to make of everything that's happened."

Just the touch of her small hand on his arm sent a sharp wave of desire trembling through him. He couldn't remain this close to her without somehow touching her, but he was afraid that if he touched her the demon lying in wait would once again emerge full force.

But he could feel her guilt, he could feel her confusion and also fright. Her life had changed dramatically in the past two days and he wasn't making the move any easier on her with his fury that another man had dared to touch what was his.

He turned back to her, felt his heart melt at the pleading in her soft blue eyes. "Don't apologize, little one. Perhaps in some way you're right." He added this softly, his gaze leaving hers to study the cool marble floor.

She couldn't stand his remorse, or his sorrow. Hadn't he said that he had been waiting for her for years, for thousands? Even if she was having a difficult time believing that, she could still feel the deep loneliness in him, and she knew that it was in her to take away that loneliness.

She curved her hand around his cheek, turning him to face her. He stood several inch's taller then her, his large, powerful frame dwarfing her smaller one, but she felt no fear now as she moved herself into contact with his hard, warm body. "Don't say that. I'm still trying to cope with everything that's changed, but I don't want you to think that I regret being here." She watched the frown crease his dark brow and brought her arms to circle his neck, bringing his head down closer to hers. "Kiss me Endymion." She murmured it against his lips, leaning closer to nibble gently at them.

She felt the shudder pass through him, felt his arms gather her closer to him. "I can't resist you, _annsachd_." he covered her mouth with his, groaning when she welcomed him inside and slid them both into a vast pool of drowning sensations.

She pressed closer, burying her hands in his dark hair, sliding them through the wild thickness, murmuring his name when he left her lips to descend to her throat, his mouth burning a trail of sensuous fire along her tingling flesh.

She didn't realize he had backed her toward the bed until she felt the backs of her knees against it, falling back with him following, his hard body covering hers. He was nuzzling the wild beating of her pulse at her throat, both hands taking the simple blouse she wore and parting the buttons gently, revealing her smooth, ivory skin to his hot gaze. Her breasts were bare, open to him, and he leaned back to study the round perfection before him as her nipples puckered in anticipation.

A bit uncomfortable at her nakedness, she moved to cover her breasts, only to have his hands brush hers away. "Endymion, I don't think-," she cut off when his dark head lowered and his tongue slowly stroked across one of her hardened tips.

An explosion of desire raced through her, and she arched her back as his tongue slowly toyed with the nipple before him. She couldn't think, could barely breath, gasping his name when he took her into his warm mouth and suckled her hungrily.

"Endymion…….please." she was struggling against him, desperate for something she couldn't see. His mouth was pulling strongly at her breast, his other hand lowering between her thighs to cup where the heat and excitement seemed to center.

She nearly came off the bed at his touch, trembling and holding him closer, her thighs opening and allowing his body to sink more fully into hers. "Please what?" he whispered the question, leaving her breast to slowly trail his mouth along her belly. "What would you like me to do Serenity?"

She couldn't answer that question, as she didn't understand the sensations swamping her body and mind. His hand was moving gently between her thighs, the heel of his palm rubbing up and down. Acting on instinct, she arched into his palm, crying out softly at the torturous desire that seemed to envelop her entire being.

He watched her moan, watched her struggle, and felt his own heart constrict at what she was giving to him. Her innocence, her trust and compassion, gifts he needed to treasure. He wouldn't take her so soon, would allow them more time before he consummated their union and truly made her his.

Taking a deep, calming breath, he kissed her breast one last time before leaning back to cover her. Her eyes opened slowly, the misty blue meeting his hungry gaze. He had removed his hand from between her thighs, leaving her frustrated and aroused, but also somewhat relieved. She didn't know what would have happened if he hadn't stopped.

He leaned down and took her mouth with his, a little desperate. He could feel his muscles tightening with the need for more, could feel his patience straining against the short leash he'd wound himself too as her mouth moved hungrily beneath his. But when he felt her stroke a soothing hand down the taut muscles of his back he calmed, and was able to lift himself away from her, still keeping her close in the protection of his arms.

He pressed his lips to her brow. "Not yet _annsachd_. I would allow you more time to accustom yourself to me and the demands I'll make."

She nodded, her cheek against his chest. "I understand."

The hour was late and he wanted her to sleep. She had napped earlier, but he knew she was still tired. Her dreams had been filled with what he had wanted her to see and had therefore been restless.

Aching to remain with her, but knowing he would have to leave her alone, he gently set her from him. "I want you to sleep now. In the morning I'll show you around my lands so you can see what will be yours from now on."

She decided not to comment on that, instead stepping forward and once again molding her body to his. "Couldn't you stay with me?"

He groaned quietly. "No, little one, even I don't have that much restraint." He kissed her one last time, than firmly put her away from him. "Sleep well _annsachd_. I will see you in the morning."

She watched him leave her room, sighing when he shut the doors and she was left alone. Still bathed in darkness, she turned and walked to the vast closet in her room, taking a thin, silk nightgown from inside and slipping into it. Once she was settled beneath the soft sheets of her bed, she lay in the dark, listening to the night sounds around her.

She knew that even though Endymion had relented in asking her over the mysterious man, he would still be asking her over him tomorrow. She knew he wouldn't allow the subject to simply remain as it was, especially since the man had broken into her rooms and touched her.

Drowsy with sleep, she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

: 

He stood at the balcony in his own rooms, overlooking the lands that spread out before his home. His eyes were narrowed in concentration, his nostrils flared as he scented the air for what he had discovered earlier.

Frustration filled him, annoyance that he had allowed the man who had dared to trespass here and touch his woman escape from him. Not once in all his centuries of living had that ever occurred. He could scent men several miles away, his senses tuned to the invasion of others that didn't belong in his forests and mountains. Yet he had been unable to scent this man.

What could that mean? Why had he been unable to sense him? Could his own natural born gifts given to him be failing?

But that was impossible. Even now he could hear every sound within a twenty mile radius, could smell every animal, anything within his domain. He knew his gifts were there, as they always had been, but why had they failed over this male?

The rage at being unable to stop the intruder took over and he could feel a red, seething fury taking over him. The snarl torn from him was low, but grew in volume as he remembered being able to scent the other man on Serenity's cheek, on her body. He had _touched_ her, had almost kissed her. The bastard had dared to lay a hand on what was his.

His gaze snapped up the glowing moon above, to the thick clouds moving in a drifting current across the brilliant light. He felt his fists curl at his sides, felt the strength of the demon, of the wolf, rise as quickly as a storm broiling above the ocean depths. And as the wind howled through the thick of the trees surrounding his home, he vowed fiercely he would find the man, vowed he would hunt him down and kill him. No matter how long it took, no matter how long he searched, he would hunt the bastard down and see his end.

: 

She slept peacefully in the massive bed, drifted for a time, her mind misting over and taking her beyond sleep, into the open plains of dreams. For a moment she was confused at where she was, wondering if she was dreaming of Endymion yet again. But she quickly recognized the vast green of his lands, the hills that surrounded his home and the mountains that loomed in the far distance.

There was a dense fog surrounding her, a thick mist that prevented her from seeing anything except the swirling white around her. She was dressed in a white, billowing gown, her feet bear as she walked slowly along the damp earth below her. She knew the night was chilly, knew there was a sharp wind blowing around her, causing her gown to swirl about her bare ankles, but she couldn't feel it, could only watch as the mists around her shimmered and she was able to see the figure of a man standing some feet away from her, covered by the thick fog separating them.

She couldn't see his face, couldn't see his features, and stopped to remain still, to watch as he moved forward to her.

She realized it wasn't Endymion as she had hoped, but the man who had invaded her rooms. He walked purposefully toward her, and the mists parted to reveal him fully to her.

She saw his face finally, saw what had been hidden from her before, and felt her heart leap inside her chest when his lips curved, a cool smile taking over his features.

"Hello Serenity."

She opened her mouth, closed it slowly, then opened it once again. "Donovan?" she breathed the single word, taken back by the sudden similarities she could see between him and Endymion.

He bowed his head in acknowledgement, the cool smile shifting to sensual charm with an ease that had her fumbling. Those dark features were dangerous, she realized dimly, her gaze moving helplessly over the ruthless slash of dark brows over twin blades of ice. Reaching out, he took her limp hand in his. "I came to you like this because he would prevent me from being any closer."

"I don't understand. How is it were here like this?" there voices were echoing around them, carried by the thick fog drifting quietly along the earth.

He raised her hand to his lips, pressing his lips deeply into the palm, pleased with the shudder that trembled through her. "I'm not merely a rich man Serenity. I'm much more then what you see." He jerked her forward into his arms before she could struggle for release, molding her slim body against his. "I came for you earlier and you didn't recognize me, but I'm not surprised. You must leave his home and I will be able to take you back."

She shook her head, her silvery hair flying gently around them. "No Donovan, I don't know what's going on, but I do know I won't leave him."

His arms tightened around her, and her eyes flew to his. "You _will_ leave him. The moment you are free of the protection of his home I will be able to come to you." He cocked a dark brow, and she felt a small ripple of interest at how brutally handsome the simple gesture made him. "He didn't sense me, he didn't know I was coming for you. Does his arrogance go so far that he believes he could stop me if I wanted to take you?"

"Donovan, how do you know him?" she realized no one had known of Endymion's existence for hundreds of years, yet Donovan did. How was that possible?

One of his hands reached up to gently brush through her hair, sifting through the soft strands. "I won't tell you just yet. Some things must take time to reveal themselves." One corner of his sensual lips curved, and she watched the movement with fascination, hardly realizing he was stroking one hard palm up and down her back. "You know him as _Caladran_, Serenity. What do you know me as?"

The question was confusing enough to have her mesmerized gaze leaving his mouth, to have her studying the slashing dark brows, the opaque eyes, the sharply honed face of a warrior who had battled many years and returned for the victory of his woman, of the one meant for him.

And she realized quite suddenly who he truly represented. Not a lord, not a rich man seeking a bride. Nothing so simple could be rested upon him.

"_Teheratlas_?" she couldn't think, couldn't see beyond what had suddenly opened itself to her. Even as she felt the truth, the small word came as a question, a plea for understanding in a world that was rapidly changing around her.

He cocked his head, the admiration he held for her evident in his vividly dark eyes. "You always were clever Serenity."

His soothing tone had her back going rigid against his caressing hand. "Donovan, I don't think-"

"Enough." He stopped her protest with one lashing word. "The time for destiny approaches. This moment was preordained several centuries ago. What will you do when the choice is yours to make?"

She shook her head, unable to understand what he meant. "I don't understand you."

For a moment his arms were tight, nearly cutting off her breath, but just as quickly they gentled, and she was left wondering if she had imagined the fury in his eyes. "It's not time for you too yet." His brilliant eyes locked with hers, and she could see the raw hunger for her there. When he spoke again the calm and gentleness had left his voice, to be replaced by quiet steel. "I'll be coming for you soon. Until then, don't allow him to touch you again."

As suddenly as he had been there he was gone, and she was snapped from her sleep awake, her eyes flying open, traveling to the balcony doors, where she could see the sun beginning it's rise into another new day. Sitting up slowly, wondering if he would emerge suddenly from any hidden corner, she breathed a sigh as moments ticked by and nothing occurred. She brushed her hair from her cheek, removing the sheet from her body and rising to go to the balcony and gaze outside.

The morning dew was covering most of the plains, the sun still covered in partial thick, clear clouds overhead. She could see the fog that settled over most of the land thinning away quickly by the warm heat from the sun, a small flock of birds emerging from the dense forest to trail across the spreading sky.

Donovan and Endymion…….she didn't understand what was happening. She had always thought Donovan was merely a man, a rich Lord who owned a large majority of the lands on the other side of these mountains. Yet her dreams had just revealed to her the legend he lived by, as Endymion did.

He had spoken of Endymion with disgust, had criticized his arrogance, yet Serenity had sensed Donovan's own arrogance in himself. Both men were savagely handsome, and each one seemed to contain the same confidence and temper the other had. Fleetingly she wondered at the twist of fate that had brought her to be desired by two such powerful men.

Squinting against the sharp glare the sun had brought with its rise, she could see in the far distance, past the green pastures and endless plains, the mountains that Donovan had said belonged to him. It crossed well out of Endymion's terrain, and she wondered if Endymion knew who he was as well. He hadn't seemed to recognize the name when she had continued mentioning him, had merely expressed raging jealousy that she had been promised to him.

Fatigue pressed against her already delicate mind, disrupting the riot of emotions and thoughts traveling through her. Still exhausted from another restless night, she turned back to her rooms and went inside, settling down once again and allowing the tension of her dreams to seep slowly from her weary body. Allowing her eyes to drift slowly shut, she hoped this time a confusion of dreams would not plague her.

: 

He had left his bed early that morning, had emerged from his home to circle the domain that was his as a wolf, calling his pack to him and informing them of an intruder who had invaded their forests. The males were clearly furious, agitated that another male unknown to them had managed what others never had. With them at his side, he had raced through the lands and carefully scented every bit of space he could.

By the time the sun was rising in the east, he was frustrated and on edge. There were no scents, none of the others had sensed anything other then the usual animals of the forest. There were absolutely no signs of an intruder, and the fact that he knew someone had been here only infuriated him more.

Departing from his pack, he returned to his home, stalking inside and beginning to pace the vast entrance hall. The sounds of his boots echoed quietly through the hall, his savagely handsome face darkened into tight lines of fury, his hands balled into fists as his sides as he wondered what could have possibly occurred the day before.

Was he a weak man after all? His creation had been meant for strength, for power, to rule as the man and leader he was. In countless centuries he had ruled these mountains and forests, and in countless centuries had watched his own kingdom spread and fold over a great majority of the earth's land. And yet he couldn't even find these simple answers he was striving so desperately for.

He was unaccustomed to failure, to weakness in himself. His own arrogance was a powerful force, and his temper a fury he had never fully released. In several centuries of existing alone, he had found no other to be able to rise above the strength's of his and leave him trembling with rage as he was.

It was how Serenity found him, stalking back and forth across the quiet hall of his home, his lancing features drawn together into tight lines of fury. He was dressed in complete black as he had been before, his fists clenched at his sides. She knew instinctively that Donovan's intrusion of the day before had caused this, and wondered how he would react if she were to tell him of her dreams.

Taking a deep, calming breath, she forced herself forward and descended the stairs, faltering only briefly when Endymion's dark head whipped around and his eyes locked onto her.

She watched his face, and watched as the fury slowly faded and was replaced by a burning desire and fierce love. Her own heart tripped delicately, warming to the gentle caress of his brilliant eyes roving over her. As she neared the bottom steps he moved forward, extending his hand to her, smiling when she placed hers in his. She felt the difference, the hard strength of his, the soft delicacy of hers.

She had forgotten Donovan the instant there eyes had met, had forgotten any fears that had lingered in her mind. With her hand in his, she willingly allowed him to pull her to him, his arms slipping around her to press her tightly to him.

She tipped her face to his, enraptured with the pulsing desire in his eyes. Content, she slid her hands up his broad back, thrilling to the feel of taut muscles beneath her roaming hands. "Good morning."

He was silent a moment, taking his time to drink in the glorious sight of her. Her eyes were a sultry blue this morning, covered by thick, dark lash's, her ivory skin smooth, her cheeks sprinkled with a warm glow. She was breathtaking. "It is now." He bent his head and melded his mouth to hers, bending his taller, powerful frame to hers.

She couldn't resist his tongue as it invaded her mouth, couldn't resist him as his mouth moved restlessly over hers. The taste of him was addicting, and she moaned quietly when he took the kiss deeper, desperate for the intoxicating taste of her.

But just as his hands slid down the length of her, she heard the voice in her head, and the warning accompanying it.

_"I'll be coming for you soon. Until then, don't allow him to touch you again."_

With a strangled gasp, she broke away from him, her breathing irregular, her lips bruised and swollen from his. He hadn't allowed her from the tight circle of his arms, and she remained trapped solidly against his hard, lithe body.

She hadn't torn herself away because of Donovan's warning. She had broken away because she had heard his voice clearly in her mind, as though he had known what was happening and had been determined to remind her of the warning he had issued her.

She blew out a slow breath, clinging to Endymion, her cheek pressed against his chest. She refused to leave him, refused to believe that in some way she belonged with Donovan as she did with him. If she had been taken from her home by Donovan, had been brought here by him instead, would she be feeling the same fierce emotions for him as she did for Endymion?

She felt his hand move to cup her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his. He stilled for a moment, allowing his granite gaze to intently search hers. Unnerved by his intense stare, she glanced away.

"I gave you the night for rest." He spoke calmly, but she could hear the underlying impatience straining for release. "Now it's time for you to tell me of the man who invaded you're rooms last night."

"What do you want to know?" she was hoping to stall a revelation she knew would send him into a violent rage.

He took her arms between his hands and forced her back, his eyes locked to hers. "Who was he?"

Swallowing visibly, she answered him quietly. "He was Donovan."

She felt his hands close tightly around her arms, felt the simmering rage taking over and driving him to the brink of maddening fury. His eyes had darkened perceptibly to a dark, violent black, his jaw clenching brutally as he struggled to control his dangerous emotions.

She took another deep, calming breath, and spoke before she could lose the courage to tell him the rest. "He's known as _Teheratlas_."

She watched the anger fade, watched all color drain from his dark features, and felt his hands go slack against her arms. "That's not possible."

"Yes it is."

He released her abruptly to pace away from her, his hand coming up to cover his eyes, rubbing deeply at them. He was aggravated, his broad back stiff, his powerful shoulders tense. She wanted to go to him, to soothe him, but remained away as he took in this bit of news.

Wordlessly, he turned to face her, his face grim. "You must tell me everything he said."

"What will you do?" she asked quietly, suddenly afraid of him. He was standing utterly still, holding the seething rage she knew was pouring through him steadily in check.

A cunning, ruthless smile curved his lips, a predatory gleam entering his eyes. She watched his nostrils flare, watched a muscle tick at the corner of his jaw. And when he spoke his voice was mild, arrogant even, but she heard the raw, murderous fury hidden skillfully just beneath the surface. "I'll kill him."

: 

**Last Notes:** I seem to repeat myself with this a lot at the end of my chapters, but I'll say it yet again. I know most of you readers must be confused with what has been only half revealed, but don't worry. In the next chapter I plan to reveal a little, or maybe, a lot more.

I hope you readers found this chapter worth the wait, and I'll apologize again for the long delay. Please leave me a review with feedback it would be very much appreciated. SailorP

_

**This story, or parts thereof, may not be reproduced in any form without permission.**

_


	5. Chapter 5: The Legendary Trinity

**Author's Note:** I know it's taking me a ridiculously long time to update this story and all I can really say is I'm sorry. I won't take anymore of your time, on to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, but I do take ownership for the concepts and ideas that went into the making of this story.

:

The _Skeealagh Trionaid_ had been a myth in the past centuries, a story whispered by elders to younger, more foolish children on dark nights. The story was a legend, much like King Arthur and his round table. Many believed it to be true, but the mixture of sorcerers and immortals had most listening to the tales with skepticism, scoffing at the idea of three men created to fight the evils of the night.

So the story went, that several, countless centuries ago, when the earth had been young and mankind newly born, that the shadows that lurked in the dark recesses of the underworld had slithered to the surface of the world and begun to infest them with their malicious hate and jealousies. Unable to rule the skies above, but more then willing to corrupt what his Father had created, the subjected one had gloried in the chaos and destruction his minions created on the earth.

It was on the darkest, longest night of the earth, when the demons and minions were to preoccupied with their own reign and power, that the Creator had descended upon the earth and shaped the form of three men, brother's by blood and strength, who would be his avengers, to live in the shadows and protect the innocent from the darker evils. They had not had the luxury of being children, born to families, but had been breathed life as fully grown men, expected to serve and rule where each was meant too.

The eldest had been the one to be blessed with leadership and wisdom, as well as the agility of the wolf and their cunning mind, known as _Caladran_, ruler of the empire; the second had been _The Hunter_, the one born with scores of power and strength, and the one who would dominate the night and fight the evils lurking there; the third and youngest had been _The Sorcerer_, the one who was given the gift of incantations and spells, and the power of the elements at his hand. It was in him that the earth would know its final destiny.

The Creator had then blessed them as his son's, and had named them each in turn, giving them also the title that had been passed down as the myth itself: the _Skeealagh Trionaid_, or as mortals would pronounce it, the Legendary Trinity.

After centuries of living silently the first in the _Trionaid's_ time had come, marking the beginning, or the end, of mankind.

:

**Carnal Moon**

By: SailorPerfect

Chapter 5: The Legendary Trinity

He wondered how such a thing could be possible. Years of existing alone, the only to rule these times, had never prepared him for what would come with the discovery of Serenity.

At the beginning of their creation the Creator had informed them that although they would live to rule these times, to conquer what each was meant to take, they would find that one day they would encounter the other, the _only_ other who would be able to equal them in power.

When the years had turned into decades, the decades into centuries, Endymion had over time come to believe that what the Creator had told them was merely a myth, a story that perhaps would never come true. Deep inside he had known the truth in the Creator's words, but the cynical nature that had grown and festered inside of him had come to regard the warning as a lie, as the story of finding his chosen mate had also melted into another lie.

He had never imagined that in finding his mate, he would find the other who could threaten everything he held dear, most especially his woman. He had power inside of him, he had strength born to him the moment of his birth, but he could not deny that the other had the same power, and the same gifts running through his veins.

He had never known fear before in his lifetime. One who was immortal and existed without sickness, without pain, could fear nothing. But it wasn't until Serenity had come into his life, and just as swiftly into his heart, that fear had found a way to slither into his being and infect him with its putrid threat of obsession and violent possession. He could not think clearly for fear of losing Serenity.

When she had revealed to him the truth of Donovan he had taken her to her rooms, leaving her safely inside while he was able to sort through the spiraling emotions coursing through him and understand what he was meant to do. If immortality meant power, if strength meant the might to rule these lands, then he would gladly trade everything inside of him if it meant to keep Serenity safe. Trifling with the only one who would ever mean anything to him was the same as tearing his beating heart from his breast and leaving him with a hollow emptiness inside.

But it was never so easy to forget one's responsibilities. To be able to take Serenity and leave these mountains was a dream, a luxury. He had a home he had built for her there, but what lay at the heart was the kingdom he had as well, the empire that no mortal eye could see. He ruled the forests and mountains, and kept the treasures of his pack hidden well where traitorous mortals could never touch them.

He remembered vividly the terror that had been written across her exquisite features, the worry and hurt as he had placed her in her rooms and ordered her to remain there. She had been cruelly thrust into a world she did not understand, pushed against a man who ruled lives and a kingdom, and there was no hope for her escape. He wished it for her, her freedom and hope for a wonderful life, but his own needs and selfishness could not be set aside. He would never allow her to leave him, much less be taken.

He paced the vast confines of his room, his hands clasped tightly behind his back. The moon rose like a shadow outside, glowing fiercely and almost torturing him with the reminder of what he was. He did not change at the glow of the moon, nor did he feel the need to taste blood and flesh. But the moon called as a lover might, lured with the quiet whisper of the open lands outside, the forests and dark shadows that were so a part of him.

He took a step toward the open balcony doors, the hair rising on the back of his neck, the scent of his pack drifting to him. He could feel the wild call rising inside, and felt his hands form fists at his sides as he struggled with what swelled and lengthened inside of him. He had taken another step when his senses alerted him to Serenity shifting in her rooms, the sheets rustling against her as she tossed in her sleep.

Snarling, prepared for battle already, he turned from the balcony doors and raced from his room, bursting like a storm into hers. Chest heaving, the muscles of his shoulders and arms hard as iron, he surveyed her room in one quick assessment, taking in the quiet breeze that floated through her room, and the moaning figure moving about on the massive bed.

His jaw clenched, and approaching her, he sat at the edge of the bed and gently took her arms in his grip. His touch seemed to penetrate through the layers of fog she was gripped in, bringing her awake with a sudden start, her eyes wide and glazed with terror as they focused completely on him.

"_Annsachd._" He breathed the single endearment, cupping her cheek in one large, dark hand. "It's me. Calm now, it was only a dream."

In the quietness of the room his voice sounded husky, strange to even him, but she recognized him, blinking once before launching herself into his arms. Her small frame was trembling, alarming him, and he wondered what to say in such a situation. Deciding perhaps silence was best, he held her gently, allowing the shivering to run its course and for her to remain locked securely to him.

She turned her face against his chest, rubbing her cheek against him, and he felt his heart turn over at the simple gesture. When he felt her soft sigh whisper over his skin a sudden heart gripping emotion stirred in him, squeezing his heart it seemed and robbing him of any thought. He clutched her closer as he was suddenly swamped with love, so huge and fierce he was afraid to speak for it.

Serenity felt the change in him and wondered what could have caused it, but chose to instead not to comment. She had awakened from the grips of a nightmare, but in the first moments of terror the memory of what it had been had slipped away from her, leaving her with a cold emptiness more frightening then the terror itself.

She had only been able to grasp a fleeting image of Donovan's laughter, a sinister, taunting sound that even now seemed to reverberate against the darkened walls of the room. A warning perhaps, an omen of dark times to come? Could he have been speaking to her as he had the other night, threatening her away from Endymion, to remain pure for him?

Try as she might, the nightmare slid from her grasp as lightly as water, and she was left to wonder what it could have meant this time. Impatient, furious with herself, she was snapped back to awareness when she felt Endymion's lips move gently against her hair, brushing the silky mass away from her cheek. In a flashing jolt, she could feel the taut muscles of his back against her clutching hands, the heat of his body warming hers, the hot breath blowing almost tauntingly against her neck. Although she found Endymion unbearably beautiful, the most handsome man she had ever seen in her young life, she had also struggled to withhold any physical temptations she felt for him. If she were to give herself to him, she would have no hope then of ever returning home.

The thought gave her momentary pause. _Why_ would she ever want to leave him? Reflecting back on the life she had lived as her parents' only child, she had suffered the knowledge of being a disappointment to her father for not being a son, and a constant shame to her mother for never being as demure and lacking of spirit as she had wished for her to be. They had wanted to marry her as soon as she was of eligible age, but not to just any man. They had refused several prospective young men whom they had found were not worthy, or more to the point, rich enough, to have her. Until Donovan had come down from his castle and presented himself to them.

Donovan's family, as they had known him then, had descended from kings, the blood of nobles and only the highest royalty had been known to reside in his ancestors. They had lived in their castle in the high mountains, away from their small city, and had never conversed with any people among them.

It was why the day Donovan had come down from his castle and rode into their city atop his great, black stallion their population had come to a halt and watched with awe filled eyes as he made his way to Serenity's home. He had come with great respect, and had spoken with her parents, informing them he had heard stories of their only daughter, the most beautiful woman to have been born to these parts in centuries.

Her parents had sent for her in the middle of her riding lessons, she remembered. She had come back from the stables, still dressed in her breech's, with her hair wind blown and tumbling down her back in a riot of curls, her cheeks flushed from her ride and her eyes vibrant, but confused. The maid their parents had sent had given strict instructions that she was to go her rooms and wash before going to join them, but Serenity had ignored that. She had been a constantly disobedient daughter, and instead of listening to the maids pleas had strode straight to the parlor and found her parents sitting with a tall, dark man.

Her first impression of Donovan had been utter shock at how incredibly handsome he was, with his black hair and deeply enthralling gaze. He had risen the moment she had come into the room, his long frame slowly unfolding itself, those eyes sweeping over her slim form and taking in every small detail, coming back to her shocked gaze with a lazy arrogance that she had found quite thrilling. He had smiled then, a slow curving of lips, as if he had known exactly how she would react to him and had been pleased by it.

Her parents had been horrified by her appearance, but Donovan had waved their concerns away, stating the rumors of Serenity's beauty had been not rumors, but merely the spoken truth. He had introduced himself to her, and that night after he left her parents had informed her he had asked for permission to marry her and they had consented.

She could admit to herself that she had been pleased by their choice, pleased with Donovan's handsomeness and obvious enchantment of her, but something had tugged at her heart in knowing she would be tied to him for the rest of her life. It was now that she was able to realize the restlessness, the sorrow she had felt had been connected to Endymion and her silent knowledge that she had been waiting for him to come for her.

It was odd to realize such a thing now, to know what could have caused her sadness after she was informed of her impending marriage. Endymion had known of her his entire existence, had known she was somewhere in the world, but he had been unable to reach or find her. He had possessed the knowledge of her from the moment of his creation, but she had not. It seemed her heart had felt him near, had reached for him and struggled to find its completion, but to no avail. She knew now what had always left her so unbearably lonely as a child and a woman, what had caused her heart to yearn in some moments with such clarity that it was almost as if it would break in two. It had been the absence of Endymion and the desire, no, the _need_ she'd had for him.

She wondered what could cause more suffering: the seeing and the knowing of what was meant for you, or the shadow of what it could be. A dim memory of what one knew was somewhere on the earth searching for you, as you were searching for it.

Everything became so suddenly clear for her, as if a thick curtain of fog was lifted from her eyes and she was able to see her life fully for the first time. She had waited for Endymion from the moment of _her_ creation, just as he had waited for her, and she could never return to the life she'd once had. In it was only loneliness and despair, a barren land that held no sunlight and no joy. But most importantly, it held no Endymion.

Unaware of where her thoughts had turned, Endymion felt only her stiffen against him and immediately assumed it was due to her fear of how tightly he was holding her, of the way his hands were running intimately over her. It cost him dearly, but he leashed the terrible hunger for her clawing through him and set her away from him, instead bringing his hands up to gently cup her face between his palms. He bent and placed a soft, chaste kiss on her lips.

"Do not fear, little one, I would never ask for more then you are ready to give." He murmured the reassurance against her cheek, nuzzling the smooth flesh.

Following the lead of her heart, she turned her face to his and covered his mouth with hers, bringing her arms up to wrap about his neck and urge him closer to her. She could feel the muscles vibrating beneath her wandering hands, could almost taste the savage impatience he was fighting to hold inside, and only loved him more for having such a strong resolution to keep her safe and feeling comfortable with him.

But the time for safety and comfort was over. She wanted to know him as intimately as his dreams had allowed him to know her. She wanted to feel his mouth running over her and his hands as they raced over her as well. She would have him, and she had chosen her time.

He tore his mouth from hers, breathing hard, horrified when he realized he had pushed her back on the bed and covered her small body with his much larger, heavier frame. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He spoke the words like a prayer, automatically moving to retreat.

She wounds her arms tighter around him, one about his neck, the other about his chest. "No Endymion, you won't leave me now."

He shook his head, struggling to clear his senses from the drugging intoxication of hers. Even now he could feel his body nearly crying from the feel of her softer curves pressing themselves against him. "No, I won't leave you _Annsachd_, but I can't control myself like this."

"I don't want you to control yourself." Serenity spoke quietly, her eyes dark and watching as his whipped to hers and held, his entire body going as taut as a bow. "I want you to make me yours Endymion."

He couldn't believe what he had heard, although he knew by the strength of her gaze he had not imagined it. Even now he could feel her winding herself around him, could feel her pressing with more force against him. The fear he had so clearly seen in her before was gone, replaced with a courage and determination he could not help but admire. She was _willing_.

He took a deep breath, to sustain himself and carefully asked, "Are you certain, little one? Once I begin, I would be unable to stop myself. Once you belong to me, you will belong _only_ to me." He was already lowering his dark head to rub his lips against her throat, his body fitting itself into the gentle cradle she provided for him. The hunger was roaring through him, the taste of her flooding his senses like an addicting drug. "Be sure."

She could feel a small thrill ripple through her at the feel of his hands moving with growing impatience over her, her eyes slowly drifting closed as his mouth moved with growing aggression against her. "Yes Endymion, yes. I'm sure."

It was as if she had released a dam, the gentleness of his nature disappearing and in its place a man who had waited much too long for his woman. His hands moved with speed over her writhing form, tearing the thin nightgown from her body, revealing her slender figure under the small light filtering into the room. The moon's soft glow washed over her pale features and only enhanced her beauty, his mouth moving with ravenous pursuit over her. He took her breast into his mouth just a little roughly, causing her to cry out and arch against him, her hands fisting in his dark hair and holding him as he suckled her hard.

How could she have ever denied them this? She wondered how she could have ever lived without this knowledge, how she could have ever thought to deny them this intimacy, this desire and hunger that only they could quench for one another. She had suspected she loved him before, but with a sudden clarity she knew he was the reason she existed, the reason she had been born and would live in this world. He had suddenly, fiercely, become everything.

He had torn his own clothing from his body without her realizing it, and she was shocked when she felt his hot, muscled form slide along hers, the rough hair from his chest tickling her stomach as he pressed himself into closer contact with her. One of his hands was cupping the weight of her breast in its palm, molding it gently as he continued his powerful suckling, the other palm moving with slow deliberation down her smooth body, obviously enjoying the softness it encountered. He lifted himself slightly, never breaking contact with her breast, and inserted one hard, hair roughed thigh between hers, parting her thighs, allowing his hand to descend and cover her center.

Her eyes flew open, her gasps suddenly turning into long moans for more. His hand had only allowed her a moment to accustom itself to him, before he had slid a single finger inside of her. She could feel him there, moving through her wet folds, his thumb suddenly rubbing against a sensitive area that caused her to cry out sharply, a stab of intense desire racing through her.

She could feel something building with alarming strength, a nameless sensation that caused her breath's to quicken and her eyes to glaze. A little frightened, she whispered his name, seeking reassurance. "Endymion?"

He released her nipple from his mouth, lifting his dark head and bringing his gaze to meet hers. She saw the raw edges of his passion, the razor sharp hunger beating through him, but more importantly she saw the savage love he had for her, the immense adoration and enchantment she had cast over him. She saw, as clear as day that he meant to keep her with him forever.

"I love you Serenity." He whispered it quietly, his tone roughed by the gasps she was emitting as his hand picked up the pace, as her hips moved with him and she murmured his name. "I always will."

She wanted to tell him she felt the same, but with a blinding force that shocked her, her body erupted, a thousand lights exploding before her eyes as she screamed his name. Slick with sweat and shuddering from the effort, she struggled for breath as her body slowly calmed, her mind aware that his mouth was once again latched to her breast, that his hand was still buried inside her, but moving with a slower, more teasing edge to it now.

She felt his tongue rasp against her hardened nipple, felt him moving until his hips were positioned between her thighs. He lifted himself onto his arms, his broad, powerful shoulders above her, blocking out any light from the moon. She could only see his eyes, gleaming in the dark as he lowered his head and took her mouth with a heart wrenching gentleness that shook her.

"I'll be as gentle as I can." He spoke quietly against her cheek, and she felt him suddenly, probing at her slick entrance. "Remember that I love you, my little one." He buried his face in her neck and plunged forward.

There was pain at first, a searing red that flashed before her eyes and caused her to cry out from it. But just as quickly it was gone, replaced by the growing desire for more as he gently withdrew, only to surge forward once again. Her arms came around him, holding him tightly, one thigh wrapping itself about his now plunging hips as the other dug deeply into the mattress, seeking relief. She felt one of his hands slip beneath her bottom, lifting her to meet his thrusting hips, a low, guttural sound , almost like a growl, torn from deep within his chest.

It was so much more then she could have ever imagined. She could feel his panting breath against her breast as he suckled her greedily, she could feel his rock hard muscles beneath her hands as he strained for that final release that both craved. The muscles of his arms quivered as his thrusts became rougher, the mouth at her breast sucked harder, as together, chests heaving, teeth clenched, they plunged together.

:

She felt languid, as liquid and lazy as the water that lapped against the edges of a lake. A thin sheen of mist covered them from their frenzied lovemaking, dampening their skin, adding a soft glow to her, her eyes drooping with laziness as she sighed with contentment.

It seemed Endymion felt no such laziness, she thought hazily when she felt his mouth moving over her limp length. He was nuzzling her breast, his hands shaping her form at will, low, rumbling growls coming from deep within his chest.

He couldn't seem to stop that soft growling. She didn't mind, really. The fact that he was so obviously enamored of her both pleased and excited her.

"I love you so much." He whispered the words against her breast, still nuzzling, his eyes closed. "So much my heart aches."

She stroked the dark hair back from his face, shifting against him. "I know you do."

She listened to the night whisper around them, and was slightly surprised when he began whispering in a tongue foreign to her, his tone soft. She didn't understand what he was saying, but because she was watching him she suspected they were endearments, words he had said so many times to her before, in dreams. Her own heart melted, and she cupped his face between her hands, lifting those dark, dreamy eyes to meet hers.

"I love you Endymion." She watched the affect her words had, watched with some amusement as the dreaminess that was there quickly dissolved, as they sharpened and narrowed on her own. "I've loved you from the moment I could breathe."

He had been so caught up in his haze of love and desire he had forgotten this was no dream, but reality. He was even momentarily terrified this _could_ be a dream, until he remembered that in his dreams, she had never spoken to him. Consumed with love, he drew her into his arms and held her there, pressing his lips to her brow as their naked limbs tangled together.

"You belong to me now Serenity." He was kissing her, his words fierce. "You will always belong to me and no other."

And she realized quite suddenly, as passion took them and he began fresh explorations, that Donovan had been unable to penetrate warnings through to her this time.

:

He imagined Endymion believed he was frightened of him, staying away and heeding the warning he had howled into the night after he had invaded her rooms.

The beast was a fool.

Nothing and no one frightened him. He had lived in this world as long as he had; he had roamed the mountains and forests of the world for the same amount of time as him. He possessed the same knowledge and contained the same strengths inside of him. Did he think so little of his brother that he would think him frightened by a mere _warning_?

He knew Endymion was at the moment aware of whom and what he was, of the threat he represented in his life. They were perhaps not brothers by blood or the same Creator, but he had been made the same night as him, and with the same abilities. His own Father had perhaps been darkened with evil, immersed with malice and craving only to destroy what the other had thought to create, but that did not make him any less. Perhaps it made him more powerful, with more dark emotions coursing through his own veins. He was able to accept the darkness that had been marked on him at the moment of his birth, whereas Endymion fought against it with a fury even he found he admired.

Serenity was the one object they could not share. He had not dreamt of her, as Endymion had, but had known of her as a shadow in his mind and heart, a dim vision he was able to see only because Endymion felt so strongly for her. Over the past centuries she had been shown to him, from time to time, when he knew Endymion longed the strongest for her. He had felt himself fall deeply in love with her, just as Endymion always had.

It had been a pure stroke of luck when he had heard of her beauty in his castle, listening with avid interest as his maids and servants whispered of her. Her beauty was not normal, they had whispered in the dark, such a woman was born for someone, meant for much greater things then they could imagine. He had known in a split second that it was her.

His first sighting of her had been the change in his existence. Her enchantment had struck him, like an arrow through the heart, and sent his well ordered world spiraling out of control. He would make her his, before Endymion or any other could take her.

But destiny was meant to follow a course, he thought with a heavy sigh. It had been written several centuries ago that she was to be found by Endymion and taken to his home in the mountains. Of course, he knew what had been written had only reached that point, and had halted there. What had been written lastly was that the ultimate choice would be hers, and the future meant from there on would be made solely by her.

He found it bloody convenient that the journey had been written for them, but not the destination.

Her choices, her destiny, not his. What was to happen between he and Endymion _would_ happen, and one would have to destroy the other. They had each existed long enough. It had come time that one of them met the Creator.

In the darkness of his rooms he realized with a sudden jolt he had been unable to connect with Serenity for some hours. He had kept a thin thread of contact between them since he had invaded her rooms, through a dark sorcery he had learned. But he could not feel her, he could not penetrate her mind and see inside of her, whether she was with Endymion or not. He had been able to halt there earlier mating, but even he knew he would have to take her in order to truly stop it. The powerful emotions Endymion felt for her would not be held much longer.

He rose in the dark and strode out to the balcony of his rooms. Below him, lurking in the shadows, were his own pack and his own people. They had waited for several centuries to take what Endymion reigned, relying on Donovan's choices as the years passed. He felt his own time for living in the shadows had come to an end. What Endymion possessed was rightfully theirs and would be taken by them very soon.

The first step in taking back his kingdom would be to gather all of his kind to him, all of his forces, and launch a surprise attack against Endymion and his. With the beast unable to detect the threat coming to him, Donovan and his people would then be able to kill them more easily, take the empire, and Serenity.

A sharp breeze whistled through the thick trees below, rising high enough to touch him and sweep over his smirking form. His Father spoke to him, whispering encouragement and promises, that he would finally be held in high esteem with him below. Laughter, loud and insidious, rumbled from his chest and burst out, echoing into the night as a clean strike of lightening struck nearby. Thunder rumbled from above, erupting like a volcano, and he flung his arms out as a rush of pure, greedy adrenaline was pumped through him and in a blinding flash, he saw his victory as clear as day.

Storm clouds moved in to cover the moon and block out any light, the eyes gleaming a feral red in the darkness as he allowed the rage of the animal to take him, hailing to his pack that their time for leadership and reign had finally come.

:

In sleep she was exquisite, her pale features relaxed, her long lash's resting lightly against her smooth cheekbones, her lips soft and warm, her small, slim form stretched as she clutched at the sheet for warmth. Her long silvery hair cascaded in rippling waves down her back, to just below her waist, curling riotously at the ends. He still could not believe she was completely, utterly his.

She had given herself to him five days ago, and since the moment they had joined his apatite for her had been ravenous. He spent most nights exploring her soft, giving body with gentle wonder, and most mornings, as well as afternoons. She teased him about it, stating he had dreamt of her for centuries, why should he be so shocked at what he found?

He had stated that reality was so much better then misty dreams.

He allowed her sleep now, in the early morning of a new day. The light mist of the night was still settling outside. He could see it through his balcony, a thick river of fog that was descending slowly toward the earth. The sun was just barely beginning it's crest over the hills, a soft glow barely illuminating the room, but enough to chase the last of the darkness away.

He knew for a fact she had not dreamt of Donovan since they had joined. She had told him she was relieved, yet also disturbed. She remembered one last nightmare that plagued her only because she could not recall what it had been about. She told him she only remembered Donovan's laughter, then silence. She worried not for Donovan, but that his silence meant he may well be planning something against him, Endymion.

He was pleased by her concern for his well being, but he would know if Donovan were attempting something against him. His people would warn him, and they had been unable to detect anything for the past days as well.

He still worried over what Serenity had told him of Donovan. _Teheratlas…….._, He wondered of him, the other who had been created the same night as him, but as a wholly evil instrument, his own brother in abilities and strengths, but never in blood.

He remembered the Creator taking him aside and telling him he would be the first to face the evil's of the night, that he would be the first to be tested against darkness, as well as the darkness that resided inside of him. He would not only have to face and destroy Donovan, but come face to face against the malice that lurked inside his own heart.

His troubled thoughts were set aside when Serenity shifted, sighing softly in sleep as she turned toward him. He bent to place a gentle kiss along her bare shoulder, luxuriating in the feel of her smooth, warm flesh beneath his wandering lips and hands. Already he had slipped the sheet from her body, running his hands along her hips to her breasts, where he cupped the round flesh in his palms and began to mold the soft orbs.

"Good morning." He murmured it against her throat, enjoying her little gasps as she squirmed against him. "Are you always so delicious in the morning, my little one?"

"Endymion…..." She was still caught between sleep and awareness, moving with languid laziness against him, her eyes misty as she gazed down at him.

"How I love you Serenity." He stroked one hand between her thighs, touching her gently, pleased she was warm and wet and ready for him. "There would be no sun without you in my life." His tongue slid across one of her nipples, and he delighted in the sound of her small cry for more. "More, my love?"

"Always Endymion." She whispered to him, her hands stroking over his taut shoulders.

Patiently, gently, he suckled a rigid nipple in his warm mouth, lapping his tongue across it, enjoying her movements. She was groaning, arching her back, and deciding he had tortured them both enough, slid smoothly inside of her.

He felt her stiffen against him, and then slowly relax, her nails digging into the rock hard muscles of his back, her mouth suckling his shoulder. His arms quivered with the efforts of his thrusts from above her, her thighs locked securely about his waist, his hips slapping impatiently against hers. Struggling with his own desire's, he watched her beneath him, the way her eyes were tightly shut, face pressed into his shoulder, her hair hanging like a shining curtain down her back to pool on the pillow below her. A shaft of light slid across her features, bringing them into brilliant focus, and quite suddenly he was swamped with a fierce, possessive love, a wave of ferocious emotions coursing through him.

Growling low in his throat, he buried his face in her neck and began plunging into her with brutal possession, his arms banding around her as tight as steel. Serenity could only gasp, so overcome with passion that soon the orgasm was tearing through her, robbing her of breath and sanity, the world turning blissfully black for an instant of time. He felt her body tighten around him but could not yet follow her, to consumed with love and lust to be able to allow himself release.

He coaxed her to rise with him again, holding her close to him as he pumped his hips against hers, his face still hidden against her throat. He was speaking to her in his tongue, soft endearments of love, promises and oath's that he would keep for her and only her. He could feel small beads of sweat pouring down his back, could feel her body, slick from his, sliding through his hands as he held her close. Lifting his face to look down on her, he watched and was darkly pleased when she threw her head back and screamed his name.

Gathering her closer still, the muscles of his body tightened and he froze for a moment, before he lunged against her one last time, pouring himself into her as the orgasm finally took him. He could hear her crying out his name, could feel her hands in his hair, and exhausted, allowed himself to collapse on top of her.

He could feel her relaxing, inch by slow inch, until he feared she might turn to liquid and slide away from him. Making sure to keep her in the tight circle of his arms, he rolled to his side, tucking her against him, turning to brush at silvery strands that still clung to her sweat dampened skin.

When her eyes opened and she stared at him in wonder, he couldn't help the grin that came. "Did you enjoy yourself, little one?" He teased her gently.

She was still struggling to catch her breath. "You know I did." She wondered if he knew the affect that sizzling shift in features had on her. "You're turning me into a sex maniac." The moment the words were out she blushed deeply, horrified she had said her thoughts out loud.

His laugh was loud and rich, his mouth covering hers for a moment in a long, hard kiss. "The very idea has great possibility, don't you agree?"

She hit him, annoyed when he didn't even seem to notice. "No, I don't. You can't seem to think of anything else."

"It's quite hard too, when you're near." He rolled her underneath him, nuzzling her neck and causing her to squeal with laughter. "You don't mind, really, do you _annsachd_?"

She looked up at him, at the eyes as blue as sizzling lightening, at the brutally handsome features that could cause her insides to melt. She wondered if she would ever tire of just _looking_ at him. "You know I don't." She stroked his dark, unruly hair back from his face, smiling when he bent his head and kissed her with such tenderness her heart swelled.

"Do you think we've made a child together?" He asked quietly, and she felt his hand move over her flat stomach, touching it softly.

"If we haven't yet, I would be surprised." The very idea didn't terrify her as she had thought it would, but pleased her immensely. "Do you want a child?"

"I would want several son's first, to help me protect the daughter's you would give me." He stated solemnly.

She raised a single, slim brow. "Just how many children do you want?"

He began kissing her again, distracting her. "This discussion should be left for another time. I would wish to have you for myself for some time first, before I have to share you."

"Endymion, stop distracting me." The last word emerged on a moan, his hand slithering down her body.

"But I do it so well, _annsachd_." He assured her gently, chuckling when she murmured his name and accompanied it with a small curse word.

He was running his hands over her, the heat steadily building between them once again, when a sudden, sharp howl pierced the air. He stiffened immediately, his entire body going taut, his head snapping up as his senses expanded and he listened in silence. She watched his nostrils flare, and watched as a sudden, violent rage over took him in an instant.

She was unaware of him ever moving, only that he was suddenly off of her and standing tall and naked beside the bed, his head cocked to one side, his mind clearly elsewhere. She sat up, bringing the sheet up to cover herself, watching as he finally re-focused and latched his dark gaze on her.

"I'm needed." He spoke in a deadly calm tone, his features wiped clean of any emotion. "Remain here until I return."

He was already striding toward the doors. "Wait! Let me come with you!" She struggled to come off the bed with the sheet around her.

He stilled at the doors, looking over his shoulder at her. "You will remain here." He made a single, slashing motion with his hand. "Right here! You will not step one foot from this room." He was quiet a moment. "I will leave guards at the entrance to protect you." His eyes met hers once more before he was gone.

Hurt, but more baffled and terrified by his demeanor, she sat heavily on the rumpled bed and stared at the closed doors.

:

The moment he was out of their home he shifted to wolf, racing through the thick forest surrounding his home, toward the east where the call had come from. His heart raced with both fear and sorrow, while his mind remained cold and calculating on what this could mean.

He found them gathered in an open area where the trees seemed to part and leave a gentle cradle among the leaves for them. Most had already shifted from wolf to man, and all turned when he burst into the clearing, his own form shimmering from wolf to man in seconds.

His people parted for him, and he came to see what his worst fears had proved correct. There, lying among the dry leaves of the forest was one of his people, a young man who had served him for several centuries, bloodied and torn. His face was pale from the effort he had made to return to them, his eyes glazed with pain, but Endymion could admire him for having the strength to shift from wolf to man as wounded as he was.

"Cullen." Endymion bent to one knee next to him, examining the wounds over his body. There were numerous bites, but more tearing and gash's, deep wounds that even now steadily poured blood. "What happened? Who did this?"

The young man breathed deep, struggling through the haze of death that seemed intent on taking him. "It was others…..like us. But they weren't like us." He looked up at his leader. "They killed Robert instantly, tearing him to shreds, and Shawn distracted them so I could escape." He grunted, shutting his eyes a moment in pain. "They still got me though, but Shawn attacked them and told me to come back and tell you."

Endymion refused to feel sorrow or pain, although it beat as a wound inside of him. His mind had to remain cool and focused at such a time. "Traitor's." He hissed the word between his teeth. "Bloody traitors."

Cullen was shaking his head. "No, they were not our kind." He groped for the name that had been shouted at him, almost like a taunt designed for terror. "They belonged to Tehe—Teherat…..."

"_Teheratlas_." He finished for him, looking back at him when Cullen again groaned. "Take him back to the castle. Have his wounds tended too." He rose and met the eyes of each of his men. "We will not lose another."

They lifted Cullen and carried him away, leaving Endymion alone in the quiet of the forest with his thoughts.

_So the time had finally come_, he mused in silence. The war of the empire's.

Donovan would find that defeating him would take more then any strength he possessed.

:

**Last Notes:** First I would like to apologize, yet again, for the extremely long delay in my updating this story. This chapter took me longer to work on only because it revealed much, much more in this story, and also some things for the future stories on Gregori and Morcant. But I wanted to tell every single one of you I'm very sorry; there is no excuse for such laziness! HeHe.

So now to a few explanations. I don't know if any of you can tell, but this story is winding down to its end. Yes, sadly, it's almost done. I believe there are maybe two chapters left, at the most. I'm going to say this next part with total sincerity: I feel that if I don't work on just one, maybe even two stories _only_, that I will never finish them. So with that said, I'm basically letting you guys know this story, and Memories in Time will be the two that I work on for the next few weeks. If I'm able to keep that promise then I should be done with this story in another two months, most likely less, and be able to begin work on Carnal Blood, which I'm just exploding with ideas for.

I won't reveal anything about the last two chapters because they are meant to remain an utter mystery. So with those things said, now please leave me a review and tell me what you thought! Curse me for waiting so long, and then at least praise me for doing some good of a job. The next chapter is already in the works: SailorPerfect :

_

**This story, or parts thereof, may not be reproduced in any form without permission.**

_


End file.
